La Miko del Templo del Oeste
by DhampireCry
Summary: Una leyenda no nace con el fin de un viaje, sino con su recorrido. En su mision de convertirse en una gran miko y seguir eternamente a su señor, Rin hara todo lo posible por demostrar que los demonios y humanos no eran tan diferentes. Una guerra, un poderoso enemigo y una compleja historia de amor. Entren y denle una oportunidad.
1. Prologo

**La Miko del Templo del Oeste**

**Prologo**

El templo de aquella región era más grande de lo que aparentaba en los panfletos, ninguna fotografía le daba justicia a la imagen real. Shota al inicio no estaba muy seguro de que visitar un templo fuese una buena idea para una excursión, pero apenas le dijeron que era conocido como el "Templo de los Inugamis" la curiosidad no tardó en llegar.

Apenas llego, se separó de su grupo y empezó a caminar esperando descubrir alguna cosa sobrenatural o algo que le recordase a su hermano perro, pero en vez de eso se perdió en los largos pasillos y termino por husmeando una gran habitación lleno de retratos de perros en las paredes, campañas, incienso y una gran estatua con forma humana; pero a diferencia de todas las imágenes que hacían alusiones a demonios o a perros, esta era de una hermosa mujer tallada en roca sin ninguna imperfección que dañase su belleza.

- Se dice que ese templo y todo el territorio a su alrededor le pertenecía a los demonios perros. – el chico pego un brinco al escuchar aquella voz en su nuca.

Se volteo rápidamente y miro a una chica no mayor de trece años vestida con un traje tradicional de miko; quizás era una de las tantas jóvenes que vivía en el templo, pero aun así… ¡La chica apareció de la nada!

- ¿Disculpa? – pregunto confundido y entonces la chica apunto a la estatua que había frente a él.

- Ella era la sacerdotisa de este templo. – ahora el joven si estaba confundido.

- ¿No se suponía que este templo es de los demonios perro? – la chica rio de manera infantil ante la pregunta del joven.

- Estas tierras pertenecían a los demonios perros; pero cuenta le leyenda que una pequeña niña humana un día se encontró con un yokai herido e intento ayudarlo, como pago este le dio su protección.- dijo apuntando a la estatua y entonces su mirada se volvió triste, pero seguía sonriendo. – se dice que la niña se volvió una gran miko y fiel al demonio que la cuido lo siguió hasta el fin del mundo… - Shota esperaba que dijese más, pero esta siguió mirando la estatua.

- ¿Y eso es todo?

- Hai…. Pero se dice que quizás la historia completa la sepa solo los muros de este templo. – entonces sin dejar de sonreír golpeo al chico con un bastón. – Usted debería irse o si no se meterá en problemas.

Entonces Shota dio un salto aterrado, ya habían pasado varias horas desde que se separó del grupo y de seguro recibiría un poco grato castigo por ello. Al ver que la pequeña Miko no iba a avanzar más con relato le dedico una reverencia disculpándose por la intuición y se fue de allí como alma que se lo lleva el diablo. La chica solo siguió sonriendo y entonces toco las paredes de la habitación.

SI las paredes hablasen contarían la más hermosa y extraordinaria aventura.

** Sé que muchos de los que ya han leído mis historias se preguntaran ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Ahora escribes anime? ¿Lo dejaras o qué? ¿El cielo es azul? ¿Besar un cactus duele?**

**Pues no les responderé ninguna de esas preguntas Xb ecepto lo del cactus… son increíbles besadores, así que vallan a las calles y besen cactus.**

**En fin, quise solo dar un poco de spoiler para animarlos a leer; La historia tratara de las aventuras de rin en las tierras del oeste, se que muchos amantes de Sessh/Rin pensaran que es una idea trillada, pero por eso mismo quise crear mi propia versión Si tengo una idea trillada, mas me vale hacerla la mejor que las demas XD (ego a nivel Sayayin)**

**La decisión está en sus manos.**

**Recuerden que por cada review que dejen… todavía no se me ocurre nada Xb !besen Cactus!**


	2. El Comienzo

**Capítulo I**

**El comienzo**

El viento cálido era señal de la llegada de un caluroso verano, mientras muchos se preocupaban por mantener sus cosechas ante una posible sequía, una pequeña niña… estaba siendo una niña. La inocencia a veces nos aparta de los problemas que nos rodean y no existía ser más inocente que la pequeña niña de once años.

Ya había trascurrido cuatro años desde la derrota de Naraku y tres desde que se fue a vivir con la anciana Kaede a la aldea de Inuyasha. Muchas cosas habían cambiada, algunas a mejor y otras simplemente le eran indiferente, era una niña después de todo. Mirando atravez de la ventana al cielo azul, Rin no pudo evitar pensar que se sentiría volar lejos de allí, no era que no le gustase la aldea o la hospitalidad de allí, pero ella no se sentía parte de aquel lugar.

- ¿Rin? – dijo la anciana Kaede sacando a la niña de su mundo.

- ¿Eh? – respondió poniéndose colorada al ver que se estaba quedando dormida en medio de la clase de la miko ganándose varias risas y miradas de desaprobación por parte de las demás niñas.

La anciana suspiro pidiendo orden, no era sorpresa que Rin no prestase atención durante sus lecciones, aquella niña era simplemente un caso, una niña a la cual no se le podía adiestrar o domesticar; ya llevaba un tiempo en la aldea y todavía viajaba descalza y pasaba largas horas en el bosque, si no fuera porque la anciana la mantenía ocupada ella pasaría la noche allí.

- Bien niñas… la clase termino por hoy. – dijo la anciana y entonces las niñas se fueron de la cabaña, incluyendo a Rin. – Rin, necesitamos hablar.

La niña se tensó, la anciana Kaede no era una mujer dura o intimidante, pero no significaba que no le llamase la atención. Ella sabía que le iba a decir que debía poner más atención a sus clases y eso, pero la chica se adelantó.

- Kaede-sama… ¿Por qué debo ser una miko? – pregunto ella sentándose, ella nunca había entendido bien el empeño de la miko de que ella siguiese sus pasos y pese a que había otras cinco niñas en la aldea que aspiraban ser la aprendiz de la anciana y darían todo por lograr aquella meta; pero esta tenía una especial preferencia sobre Rin, cosa que a veces le causaba problemas con las demás niñas.

Ella no deseaba quedarse toda su vida en un templo, ella quería ser libre y viajar como cuando viajaba con su señor. Ella quería volver a ser aquella niña.

- Es porque tienes mucho potencial. – se limitó a decir y le sonrió a la pequeña dándole una palmadita en la cabeza mientras ella le dedicaba un mohín.- No espero que te conviertas en una miko, pero deseo darte la opción de elegir.

Elegir… esas eran las palabras que mantenían pensativa a la niña todos los días y eran esas mismas palabras las que la llevo a aquel pueblo ¿Por qué todos lo que conocía estaban empeñados en mostrarle un sinfín de caminos para después "elegir" solo uno? Su señor la había dejado allí para que "experimentara" ser un humano, la anciana Kaede la entrenaba para que "experimentara" lo que era ser una miko ¿Qué otro camino le pondrían antes de siquiera elegir? Si su camino ya estaba bien como estaba entonces no valía la pena elegir otros.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Una fuerte briza hizo que los árboles se agitasen, ya era de noche y el bosque estaba en un absoluto silencio; ni siquiera los demonios en la parte más profunda se hacían notar; era como el silencio previo a la tormenta….

Una explosión sacudió el bosque.

- ¡No huyas cobarde! – rompió el silencio una gran sombra mientras destruía todo lo que se interponía entre él y su presa.

Su presa estaba herida, pero aun así se movía con gracia entre los arboles; aquel ogro que habían estado buscando por varios días los encontró a ellos primero e intento matarlos, fácilmente su "señora" lo habría acabado pero este logro separarlo de ella.

- _Tsk… él sabe que ella es más débil lejos de mi…_ - pensó al figura entre los arboles mientras cojeaba de su pata izquierda. – _Si logro esconderme solo unos segundos para recuperarme…._

Entonces se giró y encaro frente a frente a su perseguidor y entonces abrió sus fauces lanzándole una esfera de luz color azul, si bien no le haría daño, el impacto contra este creo una nube de humo lo suficientemente grande como para escabullirse.

La figura por fin encontró un agujero debajo de un árbol lo suficientemente grande como para resguardarlo mientras acumulaba energía y se recuperaba; si bien sabía que el olor de la sangre en su pata lo delataría, al menos ganaría tiempo. Si pudiese maldijera a su señora ya que fue ella la que solía subestimar a los demonios haciendo que el cargase con la peor parte; aunque posiblemente su problema era más el sobreestímalo a el ¡era poderoso, pero no era de acero! Entonces se desplomo cansado y cerró los ojos y un aura azul lo envolvió.

- _Si Lady Inori está cerca entonces la sentirá…._ – entonces soltó otro gemino de dolor. – _Venga…_

Solo un leve gemido desde lo más profundo del bosque, solo una leve sonido llevado por la briza logro que algo en el interior de una chica lejos de allí se moviese. Todos en el pueblo estaban durmiendo incluyendo a la chica, pero algo la despertó; una sensación, como si algo la llamase.

Rin miro a la anciana durmiendo a su lado botando leves ronquidos, ella no podría ser la que la llamaba, lo ignoro e intento dormir de nuevo; pero entonces otra vez aquella sensación de que alguien la llamase volvió; cansada salió de su cabaña y miro a los alrededores, todas las casas estaban apagadas y la única luz era la que irradiaba la luna, no había ni un alma en varios metros, entonces ¿Qué era lo que la llamaba?

Entonces sus ojos se abrieron cuando fijo su vista en el bosque y vio un pequeño destello azul en este.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Sin saber que los hilos del destino empezaban a moverse; aquella hermosa mujer solo siguió la búsqueda de aquel ogro y su compañero. Pero como siempre, el parecía ser más atrayente para los demonios que ella. No entendía por que el aprovechaba la más mínima confusión para huir, quizás para protegerla distrayendo al enemigo o simplemente esperaba escapar de ella.

- Siempre te metes en problemas Kotaru… - murmuro sin una pizca de preocupación en su voz, ella sabía que el sabía cuidarse solo.

Dado esto, sonrió cuando sintió su presencia en el bosque; su compañero era uno de los pocos demonios que conocía que podían controlar su energía y esparcirla a voluntad, ya sea para esconderse o para este caso hacerse notar; pero era un arma de doble filo ya que inevitablemente alguien más lo sentiría, aunque claro, solo si esa persona tuviese el suficiente poder espiritual para encontrarlo.

Sin ninguna prisa la mujer tomo su arco y lo ato a su espalda mientras seguía el rastro de energía azul solo visible para ella cantando un dulce melodía, valla sorpresa que se daría después de que los acontecimientos de aquella noche terminasen.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

La niña sabía que no debía estar allí, ella sabía que no debería de seguir aquella luz que la llamaba; pero aquella niña a veces parecía carecer del sentido común; cuando era más pequeña y vivía en la aldea con su familia, ella siempre tuvo miedo de lo que había más allá del bosque, siempre permanecía al lado de su hermano o su madre mientras su padre trabajaba en los campos; pero todo cambio cuando estos murieron a causa de unos bandidos que atacaron su aldea; ella tuvo que esconderse en el bosque mientras todos los que amaba morían cruelmente; ella no hizo nada, solo se quedó en el bosque y desde entonces se volvió su refugio, cada vez que algo malo le pasaba en la aldea o cada vez que se sentía sola, el bosque era su refugio.

- _¡Rin, corre! ¡no mires atrás! ¡corre! – _todavía podía oír la voz de su hermano, él se había lastimad días antes mientras ayudaba a su padre por lo que solo la retrasaba mientras corrían a lo más profundo del bosque lejos de la aldea, ella lo escucho y corrió, corrió aunque escuchaba los gritos, corrió aunque escuchaba las quejas de su hermano y siguió corriendo aunque sabía que ya lo habían atrapado.

Siempre corriendo, siempre huyendo…. Pero aquello era parte de su pasado, por que aquella niña que solo huía murió literalmente el día que los lobos la atacaron y entonces volvió a nacer… gracias a él. Nunca supo por que siendo la niña cobarde que era no salió corriendo al ver aquel yokai gruñirle, pero algo dentro de ella le había dicho que lo ayudase, quizás el remordimiento de haber abandonado a su hermano cuando este estaba herido o quizás simplemente porque en aquel momento él era como ella, herido, solo y vulnerable. Aun así, estaba feliz de la decisión que tomo, porque gracias a ello, ella dejo su pasado y volvió a nacer.

- ¿Hola? – preguntaba ella en voz alta esperando respuesta, ya se había alejado mucho de la aldea y si algo le ocurría no la contrarían.

Estaban a principios de verano y aun así la noche era fría, la chica solo llevaba un simple kimono de noche así que solo podía frotar sus hombros mientras caminaba; hacia varios minutos que perdió el rastro de aquella luz, pero aun así podía sentir que estaba cerca. De pronto dio un brinco cuando vio los arbustos moverse y un ligero hormigueo en su columna.

La chica palideció, no estaba preparada para lo que llegase, no traía consigo armas ni nada por el estilo, no importase si era humano o yokai, cualquier cosa todavía despierta en en lo más profundo del bosque no debía ser nada amigable. Pero ella no huiría, no era solo el hecho que sus piernas no reaccionasen, era el hecho de que ella se había prometido no huir más, aun así estaba temblando como maraca.

- ¿Lady Inori? – escucho una voz, no como si le hablase directamente, era más una voz lejana en su cabeza.

Entonces de entre los arbustos un ciervo salió, pero la chica no tardó mucho en deducir que era un demonio al verlo con más detenimiento; era más grande que un ciervo normal, casi tanto como un caballo, poseía una espesa melena color crema alrededor de su cuello y sus patas que brillaban con la luna dándole un aspecto espectral, pero su rasgo más notorio eran sus aspas frondosas de color plata, como si estuviese viendo arboles sin hojas, y entre estas, en su frente tenía una tercera similar a un pequeño cuerno color azul brillante al igual que sus ojos. Inmediatamente la chica miro su pata herida y sangrante y su mirada cansada.

- ¿Estás bien? – exclamo después del shock inicial mientras sin miedo se acercaba al cansado ciervo.

Pero este dio un paso hacia atrás y puso sus aspas en frente para alejarla, no tenía la intención de matar a un niña, pero simplemente no le gustaban los niños. Ya no le quedaban fuerzas para salir huyendo así que solo se quedó parado frente a la niña. Rin por su parte lo miro desconcertada y de alguna forma su forma de actuar le recordó cuando interactuó por primera vez con Ah-uh, quien se negaba a dejarse tocar por la niña. Rin sonrió de manera nostálgica y entonces dio un paso precavido y extendió su mano frente al ciervo más o menos cerca de su hocico, el ciervo lo miro intrigado ¿quería acariciarlo? Si bien su forma yokai no era aterradora, si hacía que la gente se mantuviese alejado.

El ciervo entrecerró los ojos y entonces todo a su alrededor se volvió gris y distorsionado; volvió a mirar a la niña y sus ojos se volvieron platos al ver el aura de la chica, era de un color dorado tenue, normalmente el color y el tamaño del aura estaban ligados al poder espiritual de las personas y aquella niña tenía una de las auras más puras que había visto, ni siquiera su señora tenía un aura así.

- _¿Qué es esta niña? – _se preguntó y entonces se acercó a la chica y dejo que su mano palpara su hocico.

La chica sonrió más abiertamente, lo mismo le había pasado con Ah-uh, solo tenía que mostrarle que no le haría daño; más tranquilo y sabiendo que no había amenaza cercana se recostó cansado y dejo que la chica acariciase su pelaje. La chica se deleitó explorando cada rincón de su suave pelaje hasta que llego a su pata lastimada, todavía sangraba un poco pero pensó que quizás ya se había recuperado un poco.

- Buen chico. – dijo la niña con una gran sonrisa y el ciervo bufo. - ¿qué le paso a tu pata? – pregunto sin esperar respuesta….

- Me atacaron… - hablo, pero no movió su boca, era más como si le estuviese "comunicando" lo que pensaba.

La chica abrió sus ojos y miro el rostro del ciervo como si tratara de deducir algo y entonces sintió el mismo hormigueo de antes cuando estaba siguiendo aquella luz azul.

- ¿Tú me estabas llamando hace rato? – pregunto.

Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos antes de que hablase el ciervo.

- ¿Pudiste sentir mi llamado? – pregunto perplejo y esta asintió, pocas personas era capaces de sentir su presencia ya que su aura era pura y no significaba amenaza alguna; eso le daba a entender el poder que podía guardar aquella pequeña niña.

- Es un alivio, pensé que me estaba volviendo loca… - dijo riendo aliviada. – Me llamo y Rin ¿y tú?

El ciervo lo pensó ¿estaba confiando en serio en aquella chica? Por su aura era claro que ella era ajena a cualquier malicia.

- Yo soy Kotaru del clan de los ciervos del norte y sirviente de Lady Inori.

- No creo que pueda recordar todo eso. – dijo perpleja mientras otro silencio se formaba, era demasiado silencio para su gusto. – Kotaru-san… ¿Por qué te persiguen? – le hablo con tan familiaridad que le molesto ¿Quién se creía?

- Por qué quiere comerme. – dijo de la manera más simple, esperando que no preguntase más.

- ¿Pero no hay otros ciervos en el bosque? – mentalmente suspiro.

- Yo soy un demonio ciervo, nuestra carne es especial. – se limitó, pero entonces vio la mirada curiosa de la chica. – si me come entonces se hará más fuerte. – y como si un click sonase en su cabeza la niña abrió la boca maravillada y asintió, pero este no iba a explicarle más a aquella niña.

- ¿Eres una miko? – pregunto de pronto, el solo estaba suponiendo dado el poder de aquella niña.

- Me entrenan para ello, pero no quiero ser una… - confeso acariciando su melena.

- ¿Por qué? – él no era curioso, pero le intrigaba que la niña dijese aquella, aunque después pensó que ella quizás no sabía lo que tenía.

- Las mikos viven en templos toda su vida y matan demonios ¿Qué hay de bueno en eso? – el ciervo sintió las ganas inmensas de reírse en la cara de aquella niña por su ignorancia, peor se contuvo, los humanos definitivamente habían olvidado sus verdaderas tradiciones.

- _Esta mocosa tiene mucho que aprender todavía… no tiene ni la más mínima idea de lo que es ser una verdadera miko…_

De pronto abrió los ojos con miedo y levanto su cabeza mirando nervioso a los alrededores cuando sintió a su "amigo" de aquella noche acercándose. Se paró ya recuperado haciendo que la niña diese un salto de la impresión.

- ¡Móntate en mi rápido! – grito y entonces la chica sin preguntar más se montó sobre su lomo, era casi como montar a Ah-Uh por lo que esta no se calló en ningún momento mientras el ciervo corría a toda velocidad.

La niña no sabía que ocurría o al menos hasta que un gruñido estallo en el bosque y este empezó a temblar; el intento correr más rápido mientras una chispa de esperanza surgió al reconocer la energía de su señora cerca…

- ¡Ahhh! – chillo la niña mientras una llamarada de fuego negro les bloqueo el paso, Kataru hizo todo por esquivarlo, pero perdió el equilibro cayendo al suelo.

Rin hizo un gesto de dolor tras caer sobre su espalda, pero cuando vio por fin a su atacante prefirió seguir con los ojos cerrados; pese a la oscura noche ella pudo ver algo similar a un gran ogro de más o menos cinco metros de color marrón, pero este no era como los demás ogros; Rin no sabia por qué, pero podía "sentir" su poder; quizás fuese el entrenamiento con la anciana Kaede o quizás el hecho de que no había visto otros demonios como este en un tiempo y ya estaba imaginando cosas.

- Al fin te encuentro ciervo. – murmuro con voz grave que hizo temblar todo el bosque.

Entonces, antes de que Kotaru pudiese moverse el ogro lo atrapo con su gran mano desproporcional a su cuerpo inmovilizándolo. Kotaru intento liberarse de su agarre, pero este lo tenía clavado a la tierra, presionando cada vez más su agarre y sin previo aviso empezó a enviar descargas de energía a sus manos prolongando el dolor del pobre, si este sufría entonces no podría defenderse. El ogro estaba tan extasiado escuchando los gemidos del ciervo que no se percate de la niña que lo estaba presenciando todo.

- ¡Corre! – gritaba a la niña mientras esta se quedaba paralizada del miedo.

- _¡Rin, corre! ¡no mires atrás! ¡corre! –_la voz de su hermano retumbo en su cabeza ¿iba a correr de nuevo? ¿Qué no era otra persona ya?

Ella podría irse y escapar fácilmente, después de todo solo había convivido con Kotaru poco tiempo, quizás huiría y pensaría que todo fue una pesadilla, se olvidaría del ciervo y continuaría con su vida; pero aquello no era correcto, aunque solo fuese unos pocos minutos los que estuvo con el…

- ¡Déjalo! – gritaba mientras se acercaba a Kotaru ya muy débil debido a la falta de oxígeno.

Sabía que era inútil, sabía que moriría si lo intentaba, pero si moría lo haría protegiendo a otros. El ogro se reía mientras la chica golpeaba su mano como si eso pudiese soltar su agarre.

- Niña tonta…. descuida, encontraras a tu amigo en mi estómago. – entonces levanto su otra mano preparándose para dar su último golpe a aquellas dos molestias.

- ¡Corre Rin! – grito el ciervo, pero abrió los ojos de sorpresa cuando en vez de huir la chica se aferró a su cuerpo, como si su pequeño cuerpo pudiese salvarlo.

El demonio esteba a punto de impactarlos cuando el milagro ocurrió. En ningún momento tanto Rin como Kaotaru habían abierto los ojos esperando el golpe, pero para su sorpresa el ogro soltó su agarre mientras un grito desgarrador de dolor los hizo reaccionar. Las manos del ogro estaban quemadas mientras una esfera de luz dorada los envolvía.

- ¡Malditos! – gritaba el ogro mientras las quemaduras en sus manos se hacían mas visibles.

- ¡Wow! ¿Cómo hiciste eso Kotaru-san? – pregunto la chica sorprendida viendo la barrera que los cubría.

- _Yo no hice nada… - _peso mirando a la niña absorta de lo que hacía.- _¿Qué clase de poder guarda esta niña?_

El ogro estaba dispuesto a dar otro golpe, pero este fue tan inútil como el que le siguió, aquella barrera de energía era demasiado densa y cada golpe le lastimaba considerablemente sus ya deformes manos; así que hizo una señal con sus dedos y acumulo su energía; ya no le importaba devorarse al ciervo, ahora era más cuestión de orgullo. Kotaru sabía que iba a usar aquel fuego negro de nuevo y aunque la barrera que los envolvía era fuerte, esta estaba empezando a debilitarse al igual que la niña, ella no sabía que estaba creando aquella barrera y menos que se estaba debilitando considerablemente, entonces supo que debía terminar esto ya.

- ¡Rápido niña dame tu poder! – grito el ciervo pero la chica no sabía a qué se refería.- ¡Solo tócame! – grito y entonces vio como el ogro ya tenía las llamaradas en la boca. - ¡Ya!

Rin hizo lo que el pidió y la inyección repentina de energía hizo que Kotaru liberase de sus fauces una esfera de luz más grande de lo normal, justo al tiempo que el ogro soltaba aquel infierno negro. La colisión de los dos ataques hizo que los arboles a varios metros se quemasen y la tierra de deformase; pero ninguna de las dos ataques daban señales que ceder; Kotaru hizo todo lo posible por aumentar su ataque, pero la niña estaba ya aferrándose a la conciencia que le quedaba, si seguía así la niña moriría de agotamiento, estaba entre la espada y la pared; el ogro sonrió a sus adentros al ver aquel poder, si era cuidadoso entonces tendría doble porción de nutritiva comida; entonces aumento el poder de sus llamas y cuando parecía que estas iban por fin a consumirlos…

- Patético… - murmuro una voz y entonces en un destello de luz rosa el ogro exploto.

La explosión creo una gran onda expansiva que lanzo al ciervo varios metros de donde estaba, aun así logro proteger el cuerpo de Rin de los retos podridos del ogro que caían como lluvia antes de evaporarse pocos segundos después. Kotaru tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos para poder ver a su salvador. Frente a ellos había una hermosa mujer de cabellos castaños claros hasta las rodillas y un flequillo recto sobre sus ojos violetas en un rostro que no aparentaba más de treinta; llevaba un traje de miko color violeta, su diseño era un poco diferente al tradicional, siendo este de mangas cortas y sus antebrazos y pecho cubiertos por una armadura color plata al igual que el arco que sostenía en direccion hacia donde había estado aquel ogro.

- El gran Kotaru no puede con un simple ogro… - murmuro más como una afirmación intentando que la risa no saliese de sus labios perfectamente pintados de rojo.

- Lady Inori… - murmuro con reproche, pero esta solo se cruzó de brazos y desvió al vista.

- No es mi culpa que tu ames escaparates de las peleas.

El ciervo refunfuño sintiendo su ego herido; pero debía admitir que una de las mejores cualidades de su señora era aparecer en el momento más crítico. El miro a su costado a la chica que yacía inconsciente por el agotamiento, un segundo más y ella no lo hubiese logrado.

- Ya nuestro trabajo termino aquí. – dijo soltando un suspiro. – nos estamos volviendo viejos Kotaru.- ironizo y entonces empezó a caminar de nuevo al bosque.

Kotaru miro a la niña en el suelo y se volvió a su señora siguiéndola, no podía evitar seguirla sin replicar, pero…

- Mi lady… esta niña… - no iba a admitir que le preocupaba dejar a la chica allí, pero en serio ella había dado todo por rescatarlo a él, a un desconocido; además seguía intrigado con su poder, en todos sus siglos de vida nunca había visto tal diamante en bruto.

- No te preocupes…- dijo con una sonrisa, ella lo había visto todo y debía admitir que fue un gran espectáculo.- Ya lo tengo todo resuelto.

Entonces lanzo una flecha al cielo y un destello rosa opaco la noche sobre ellos.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Oscuridad era todo lo que podía sentir, lo último que podía recordar era aquel destello de luz color rosa, nada más; quería quedarse en aquella oscuridad tan tranquila que la envolvía o mejor dicho quería volver a experimentar lo que la llevo a tal estado, antes de perder al conciencia ella todavía podía sentir aquella adrenalina al liberal tal poder pese que no recordaba como lo hizo, ni siquiera cuando entrenaba con Kagome podía liberal tal poder ¿Por qué si podía recordar aquella sensación y no lo que ocurrio?

- Rin…rin despierta… - dijo un voz y entonces poco a poco abrió los ojos mirando frente a frente a Kaede dándose cuenta que estaba en su cabaña ¿Cómo había llegado allí? ¿no se suponía que estaba en el bosque o fue acaso un sueño?

La anciana suspiro aliviada.

- Kagome, rin ya despertó. – dijo mientras la joven se acercaba ella con algo similar a unos de los tantos jarabes que ella traía de su época; la niña hizo una mueca de asco.

- Pasaste gran parte de la noche en el bosque, no nos arriesgaremos a que enfermes.

- ¿Cómo? – pregunto y la joven aprovecho la oportunidad para meterse aquel amargo liquido en la boca. Hizo una mueca de asco.

- Sentimos una presencia demoniaca en la noche y cuando fuimos a que Kaede y no te encontramos…. – pregunto Kagome preocupada. – Por suerte oímos una explosión y seguimos una luz que nos condujo hasta ti ¿Qué ocurrió? Pareciese como si hubieses estado en un campo de guerra.

Rin pensó intentado recordar lo ocurrido, solo podía ver retazos; un ciervo quizás, un destello rosa, ella corriendo, un ogro o algo así… pero anda estaba claro, simplemente estaba muy agotada mentalmente.

- ¿Qué hacías en el bosque en primer lugar? – pregunto la joven esta vez mas severa.

- Algo me llamo. – dijo la chica volviéndose a dormir; pero entonces una gran conmoción de afuera la hizo volverse y entonces lo sintió. – y me está llamando...

- ¿Qué? – pregunto la anciana confundida.

La niña se incorporó y salió afuera pese a las suplicas de las dos mujeres para que se quedase en cama. Entonces un gran alboroto se escucho desde afuera y antes de que la niña pudiese abrir la puerta uno de los aldeanos se el adelanto.

- ¡Kaede-sama tiene que venir rápido! – grito y entonces la anciana junto con Kagome corriendo afuera hacia donde iniciaba tal alboroto.

Rin las siguió poco después; tal conmoción en la aldea normalmente la provocaba algún demonio o una horda de bandidos, la gente solía huir despavorida y ocultarse; pero esta vez todos en el pueblo estaban afuera murmurando por lo alto. Y toda esta conmoción era provocado por una persona… y su ciervo descomunal.

- Ahm… disculpe… - dijo Kagome; normalmente era Kaede la que hablaba primero, pero desde hace algunos meses era la obligación de Kagome tomar la iniciativa en aquellos casos. - ¿Quién es usted?

La mujer de elegante kimono y cabellos castaños solo estaba allí parada sin hacer o decir nada; como ella habría predicho su simple presencia haría que todos fuesen a husmear y así daría con la persona que estaba buscando. Aunque debía admitir que se sentía intrigada al ver a la viva imagen de la sacerdotisa Kikyo frente a ella. Tras la pregunta de dicha joven, ella le hizo una señal con la cabeza a su cuervo y este gruño.

- Ella es Lady Inori… - entonces todos se quedaron en silencio.

Al parecer, la únicas que no entendían tal silencio ante la presentación de la mujer eran Kagome y Rin; la primera porque obviamente no estaba al tanto de las historias que envolvía a tal personaje y la segunda, simplemente porque no lo recordaba; pero entonces la mente de la niña hizo "click" al recordar algunas de las historias que la anciana le contaba sobre las grandes mikos de la historia, la mayoría eran de las hazañas de su hermana Kikyo, pero ella podía recordar una vez que le hablo de una miko que podría compararse con la mismísima Midoriko; tan poderosa que solo era considerada una leyenda para alentar a las más jóvenes.

- ¿Es usted Lady Inori? – pregunto Kaede todavía en shock; parecía irreal por dos razones; la primera aquella mujer joven debería ser mucho más vieja que ella y la segunda… simplemente era imposible que aquel personaje existiese.

- ¿Lady Inori? – pregunto Kagome confundida.

- Es una sacerdotisa, de las mejores por lo que he oído. – dijo la anciana un poco más calmado. – ella es llamada "La miko de los mil año", porque al parecer es su edad.

La miko miraba divertida como todos intentaban analizar lo que había dicho el monje, las personas obviamente exageraban al decir que tenía mil años, no estaba tan vieja, en unos meses cumpliría ochocientos sesenta y tres. De pronto el moje hizo su aparición.

- Si ya decía que me sonaba el nombre. – dijo Miroku haciendo acto de presencia, pero pese a que estaba calmado, aun así sostenía unos sellos en sus manos en caso de cualquier ataque por parte de la supuesta miko y su ciervo.- había oído de ella… una miko que convive entre demonios.

- ¿Convive con demonios? – pregunto Rin en voz alta, ella sabía que las mikos a veces trabajaban lado a lado con demonios, pero nunca había oído de una que viviese con ellos ¿era posible para un humano vivir entre demonios?

- Hai… - asintió. – se dice incluso que ella fue la maestra de Midoriko.

Ahora todos se quedaron en silencio. Inori sonrió al recordar a su mejor discípula, una que siguió sus enseñanzas hasta el día de su muerte; ella podía contar con los dedos de una sola mano todas sus discípulas; cada una más fuerte que la anterior, peor ninguna que pudiese superar a su maestra.

Cuando ya se estaba aburriendo de las especulaciones a su alrededor apunto con uno de sus dedos a la niña quien la miraba como si ya se conciernan.

- Quiero a esa niña. – dijo con una sonrisa y entonces Kagome se puso frente a ella.

Inmediatamente el monje y la anciana se unieron, no sabían que quería o de que tipo eran sus intenciones, pero la seguridad de aquella niña era prioridad para muchos.

- ¿Por qué la quieres? – ella hizo caso omiso y se acercó a ellos; pudieron haberla atacado, pero algo en ella la hacía ver intocable.

Aun así, Kotaru se paró entre su señora y los demás mostrando sus aspas mientras un brillo tenue salía de su tercer cuerno. Pero entonces la miko hizo una señal con la mano para que detuviese lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

- ¿Quién esta a cargo de esta niña? – pregunto y la anciana se paró frente a ella orgullosa y firme.

- Soy yo. – la joven bufo, ahora entendía por qué aquella niña no dominaba bien sus poderes si era entrenada por una miko de tan bajo nivel como lo era aquella anciana para ella.

- Con todo respeto y ya que saben quién soy… quiero a esa niña como mi aprendiz.

**Wow, esto fue largo, creo que se me fue la mano… si, lo se, corte el cap con un cuchillo. En fin. **

**No pienso escribir solo sobre el entrenamiento de Rin, al igual que el prólogo, solo quiero hacerlos sufrir WAJAJAJAJA. Nah, saben que los adoro. Me imagine que si comenzaba de manera abrupta con Rin siendo una gran Miko sin siquiera decir el cómo paso sería muy malo de mi parte, sin contar que después mucha gente quedaría confusa. **

**En el siguiente cap comenzara la historia como tal y el entrenamiento de Rin se mostrara en Flash Back o en episodios especiales, sueños…. Solo quería darles una idea del poder de Rin y lo en lo que se convertirá. En fin, el en próxima cap aparecerá nuestro señor Sesshomaru (Baba)**

**¿Cuándo saldrá el próximo cap? Pues cuando mi hermano me deje escribir sin llorar pidiendo jugar ben 10 en mi compu (gracias mama y papa por regalarme una compu nueva para prestársela a mi hermano de cuatro años -.-)**


	3. Salir del nido

**Capitulo II**

**Salir del nido**

**Un mes después**

El viento soplaba con fuerza como si la peor tormenta que cualquiera hubiera visto se avecinase; pero aquello era de esperarse cuando el señor de las tierras del oeste se acercaba, hasta el viento huía de su poder.

A unos kilómetros el hanyou gruño mostrando sus dientes; la llegada de su hermano llego antes de lo esperado y más aún en un momento tan crítico, él sabía que llovería sangre si este no se dejaba explicar. Pero ya se imaginaba que el antes de llegar ya notaria que algo andaba mal.

- Inuyasha…. – murmuro el daiyokai sin expresión alguna en su rostro.

Inuyasha no respondió y vio cómo su hermano le paso de largo dirigiéndose a dirección de la casa de kaede. Suspiro, sería un día muy largo. Él no hubiese creído nunca la tontería que había hecho Rin si no fuese Kagome quien se lo conto.

- _Espero que estés lejos, porque cuando Sesshomaru se entere estarás en grandes problemas mocosa. – _pensó dirigiéndose a la misma dirección que su hermano, Sesshomaru no era alguien que perdiese la paciencia, pero cuando se trataba del bienestar de Rin más vale ser precavidos.

Muy cerca de allí la anciana sintió un escalofrió en la nuca al notar la energía de Sesshomaru, muy pronto para su gusto; su última visita había sido hace solo cuatro meses cuando el venia siempre puntual cada seis. Ella tomo aire y salió de su cabaña encontrándose con el yokai y su expresión seria. Ella no conocía a Sesshomaru lo suficiente como para deducir lo que pensaba a diferencia de Rin, así que si él quería matarla de seguro lo haría sin ninguna advertencia facial.

- ¿Dónde está Rin? – pregunto demandante sin siquiera dejar a la miko saludar.

La anciana suspiro, al menos su último día en este mundo fue tranquilo.

- Se fue hace un mes… - menciono, pero el rostro del daiyokai no mostro emoción. – Se fue con la miko Inori a entrenar sus poderes espirituales.

- ¿Con que permiso se fue? – pregunto con voz dura frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

- Con el suyo. – dijo refiriéndose a la niña.

Para el Daiyokai aquello fue inesperado, no era como si la niña no pudiese tomar sus propias decisiones, pero ella nunca desafiaba sus órdenes, incluso cuando la mando a vivir a aquella aldea para mantenerla a salvo; sin embargo, mas intrigante era el hecho de que se fuese a entrenar sus poderes, el sabía que la niña tenía potencial y acepto que Kaede la entrenase, pero solo espero que esto fuese temporal, un pasatiempo o una nueva actividad para la niña e incluso un medio de defensa; pero sobre todo, el nombre de con quien se fue lo dejo aún más intrigado.

Y sin decir más explicaciones la anciana se calló ya que él no era del que se le debían dar tantas vueltas a algo que se puede decir con un par de palabras. Sesshomaru no dijo ni hizo nada, solo le dio un pequeño asentimiento de cabeza la miko y se fue. La anciana quedo perpleja, ella se esperaba algo como su muerte o la destrucción de la aldea, pero en vez se eso solo se perdió en el horizonte.

Inuyasha llegó poco después viendo como su hermano se iba.

- ¿Crees que valla a buscarla? – pregunto a la anciana.

- No lo sé… pero espero que lady Inori no haya sido tan dura con la chica…

- ¿A qué te refieres? – pregunto intrigado, el no conocía el tipo de entrenamiento al cual las mikos se sometían, pese a que estaba casado con una, pero está técnicamente nació siendo una así que ni ella sabía.

- Una miko normal se entrena en un templo para que cuide de este y el pueblo en el que yace; pero lady Inori es lo que se llama una miko errante; ella se comportan más bien como los monjes viajando de pueblo en pueblo ayudando a la gente con demonios; pero en el caso de lady Inori, esta es un puente.

- ¿Puente? Quieres decir que ella no busca pelea con los demonios. –si no fuese tan respetuosa le aplaudiría al hanyou por haberlo deducido tan rápido.

- Algo así, pero todo lo que yo sé es puro por cuentos…

La anciana volvió a mirar por el horizonte intentando averiguar qué era lo que quería lady Inori con la niña. Rin tenía potencial, pero eso no era suficiente como para que una miko tan singular como Inori la quisiese como discípula; entonces ¿en qué pensaba cuando se lo pidió.

Flash Back

Silencio, eso era todo lo que se oía.

- ¿Mí? – dijo la niña apuntándose ella misma con el dedo mientras todos miraban aquella escena como surrealista.

¿Por qué a ella? Hasta donde ella recordaba, ella era fatal con sus clases, no sabía usar todavía el arco ni sabía canalizar su energía. El poco sentido común que tenía al joven le decía que no debía confiar en extraños, sobretodo en adultos; pero luego estaba aquella curiosidad infantil que abarcaba todas sus demás emociones. Algo en su interior le decía que podía confiar en aquella mujer, algo le decía que era buena y que podía confiar en ella; como si la idea de ser una miko se volviese de pronto más interesante que hace solo unos minutos.

La miko le extendió su mano y la niña se debatió o no en tocarla, pero entonces sintió unos brazos protectores a su alrededor y entonces vio como Kagome la abrazaba mirando con cautela a aquella mujer. Kagome no podía confiar en alguien que llegase tan de pronto a pedirle a una niña que se volviese su discípula. Rin nunca lo supo, pero muchos demonios habían venido antes con intenciones de poseerla por el extraño poder que Rin poseía, no era un secreto entre nadie, que Rin poseía un poder espiritual muy poco común.

- ¿Cómo sabemos que no nos estas mintiendo con respecto a quién eres? – hasta cierto punto ella sabía que la miko podría estar diciendo la verdad ya que nunca había visto a nadie con un poder espiritual como el que emanaba aquella mujer; tan fuerte que incluso podría tocarlo; además era una energía demasiado pura como para tratarse de un demonio o algo parecido.

- ¿No me crees niña? – dijo ella con una sonrisa y entonces le mostro su arco de plata a todos; si había algo en que todas las historias acerca de aquella mujer concordaban eran aquel arco de plata, un arma que no necesitaba flechas ya que era capaz de crear las suyas propias a partir de la energía espiritual de quien lo portaba.

Aun así la chica no hizo ningún otro gesto, primero porque no conocía la historia y segundo, porque podía ver la energía que emanaba aquel arco y aunque no era una energía maligna, ella no pondría en peligro a Rin. Pero al niña no le presto mucho importancia al arco ya que su vista estaba puesta en el gran ciervo, quien movió la cabeza asintiendo. Entonces la niña miro a Kagome con una sonría mostrándole que todo estaba bien y se inclinó para tocar aquel hermoso arco cuando cayó el caos.

- ¡Espere de que habla! ¿Por qué quiere a Rin como discípula? – grito una chica que Rin reconoció como una de sus compañeras en la clase de Kaede.

- Si quiere una discípula mi hija podría ser mejor que esa chiquilla. – hablo un señor.

En menos de un segundo varios estaban peleando por hablar con la miko solicitando que entrenasen a sus hijas, alegando que eran mejores o que la niña no servía para nada, incluso habían algunos que calumniaban a la niña como traidora al ser la "esclava" de un demonio sanguinario. Aquella molesto a la niña, pero divirtió a la miko. Miroku y Kaede tuvo que calmar a todos para que no estallasen en pelea mientras Kagome todavía seguía con Rin en brazos. Entonces Inori miro a su ciervo y asintió con una sonrisa como si este pudiese leerle la mente.

- Espero tu respuesta mañana durante el amanecer… tu sabes dónde. – dijo y entonces la miko miro a la niña y esta la miro un rato y entonces la niña abrió los ojos como platos.

- ¿Rin? – pregunto, pero la niña siguió con los ojos como platos.

De pronto el pelaje del ciervo empezó a brillar tan fuerte que todos se cubrieron sus ojos y retrocedieron al tiempo que el ciervo se transformaba en un rayo de luz envolviendo a Inori quien no se movió mientras esa luz la envolvía en un hermoso remolino de colores y tan rápido como comenzó aquel espectáculo el torbellino de luz se desvaneció al igual que la mujer. Todo el mundo quedo atónito.

Fin Flash Back

Kaede nunca sabrá que paso por la mente de la niña o que le había trasmitido Lady Inori para que ella hiciese lo que hiciese, pero ella había estado callado todo ese día y a cuando al sol salió al siguiente día, ella había desaparecido dejando solo una nota donde decía que se iría una temporada con la miko, pero nunca dijo el por qué acepto.

La anciana solo rezaba por que la niña estuviese sana y salva…

**Mientras tanto en las montañas**

La montaña del infierno era conocida por los lugareños como un lugar sombrío y misterioso donde ningún humano debería ir. Un lugar habitado por los demonios donde cualquier humano que se acercase seria solo para buscar su fin. Era simplemente el mejor lugar para entrenar….

- ¡Si vuelves a fallar te quedaras otras dos horas! – gritaba la gran miko mientras blandía una gran abanico de papel, que aunque nadie creía para la niña era peor que un látigo.

Nunca se imaginó en aquella situación, suspendida de los pies en un gran árbol, si caía estaría su muerte asegurada. El objetivo de aquello era mantener la cuerda que le sujetaba los pies a salvo del fuego que su señora prendía cada cierto tiempo, la niña debía proteger la cuerda solo usando su energía espiritual; ya había estado suspendida por mas de media hora de cabeza haciendo aquella señal con las manos canalizando su energía a sus pies que de vez en cuando podían sentir las llamas; debía mantenerse concentrada y no asustarse aunque escuchaba la cuerda retorcerse. Ya había pasado un mes desde que acepto la oferta de su señora y siendo sincera ¡se arrepentía horriblemente!

Finalmente después de lo que aprecio ser una eternidad la chica dejo aquella posición agotada y entonces las llamas rápidamente consumieron su cuerpo; ella ni siquiera soltó un grito al caer desde tal altura, cualquier cosa sería mejor que aquel entrenamiento. Pero para su mala suerte, Kotaru la atrapo justo a tiempo, ella le dio las gracias y se incorporó desorientada por estar tanto tiempo de cabeza.

- Tenía tanta fe en que lo lograrías. – murmuraba su señora con aquella mirada que Rin tanto odiaba. Aun así la chica solo bajo la cabeza.

- Lo siento Inori-sama… - murmuro derrotada…. Era una inútil.

La mirada de su señora era como la de su antigua aldea, la miraban como basura, como si no valiese nada ¿Qué podía hacer ella para que dejasen de mirarla así? Desde que acepto su oferta y escapo de casa para reunirse con ella, solo recibió duros tratos; su señora era exigente, era extrema con sus entrenamientos y muy persistente. Su cuerpo hasta cierto punto ya estaba acostumbrado a la fatiga del duro entrenamiento de cada día.

- ¿Por qué quieres ser una miko? – la niña guardo silencio; ella había aceptado su oferta, pero nunca dijo sus razones y no era como si quisiese, eran un tanto penosas.

- Por qué… quiero ser más fuerte y valerme por mi misma… - de alguna forma no era mentira, pero existía una razón más profunda detrás de aquella repuesta, pero aquella razón ella no la entendía siquiera ¿Por qué quería ser miko?

Sabía que era mentira, no había pasado varios siglos entre humanos y yokais por nada, ambos eran pésimos mentirosos; ella nunca lo diría abiertamente para molestar a ninguno de los bandos, pero sea humano o yokai, ambos eran bastantes parecidos.

- Pues… si esa es tu razón, entonces te diré: No es volverte más fuerte, es simplemente demostrar tu fuerza, porque no importa que tan débil seas, la verdadera fuerza está allí y solo tienes que aprender a sacarla. – dijo señalando con su dedo donde se encontraba su corazón.

Rin asintió, no entendía a lo que se refería, pero aun así asentiría. La miko suspiro y preparo sus cosas en el lomo de Kotaru.

- _Estas siendo muy dura con ella, ni si quiera con Midoriko fuiste tan dura y ella es solo una niña…_ - pensó sabiendo que su ama lo escuchaba.

- _Esta niña tiene un gran poder, en realidad está aguantando más de lo que pensé, pero si no lo llevo al límite entonces no sacara su verdadero potencial_.

- _Puedo notarlo desde aquí, esta niña tiene un pasado muy traumático y está bloqueada… ¿crees que llevarla al límite sea la solución? – _Inori entrecerró los ojos.

- _Por eso mismo quiero llevarla al límite; quiero que suelte todo en su interior, todos sus miedos, todas sus penas y cuando lo haga entonces poder empezar a entrenarla como es debido… ella solo necesita una razón para hacerse más fuerte._

El ciervo no replico más, si bien su ama era algo exagerada, los años de experiencia la hacían incuestionable; el ciervo miro de nuevo a la niña que estaba en el suelo abrazando sus rodillas ¿Cómo pueden llevar al límite a una niña que ha conocido ya el dolor y el sufrimiento? Para Rin el frio era una manta cálida, el hambre un simple pensamiento imaginario y el dolor un amigo fiel; aquella niña que había sufrido la crueldad desde pequeña ¿Cuál sería su límite?

- Necesito curarte… - murmuro el ciervo acercándose a la niña mientras su cuerno brillaba con luz tenue; la niña se negó.

- No te preocupes. – le dijo con una sonrisa sincera como si aquellas heridas, rasguños y moretones no existieran ¿Cuál sería el límite?

- No seas tan dura contigo mismo, has aguantado mucho más que otras discípulas que ha tenido mi señora… - murmuro arrodillándose a su lado; en aquel mes que ella ha estado viajando con la sacerdotisa, ella y Kotaru habían desarrollado algo así como un vínculo de hermano mayor y hermana menor.

- Gracias.- dijo ella dedicándole una de sus sonrisas más radiantes.

- ¡Rin! ¡encontré unas aguas termales, muévete y báñate que estas hecha un asco! – gritaba desde lejos la miko; Rin se sonrojo avergonzada.

- No lo tomes a mal, es su manera de decir "te mereces un descanso" – dijo con una sonrisa mental.

Los ojos de la niña se iluminaron ¡no se había bañado en días! Sin más siguió a su señora a un hermoso manantial; el agua era cálida y cristalina, como si nada pudiese ensuciarla. Kotaru se giró y se perdió entre los arbustos lo suficientemente lejos como para darles privacidad, pero lo suficientemente cerca como para mantenerlas al tanto de cualquier peligro.

Inori se quitó su kimono y su armadura, entonces la niña miro una marca violeta en forma de diamante entre los pechos de su señora, no quería mirar más porque estaba denuda y le pareció irrespetuoso, pero aquella marcas le intrigaban; cuando dejo de mirarla, la miko ayudo a la chica con sus ropas y entonces ambas se metieron al gua soltando un fuerte suspiro al mismo tiempo; el sol ya se estaba ocultando y la temperatura de afuera empezaba a descender, lo que hizo que el baño caliente fuese más placentero.

- ¡Que rico! – decía la niña metiéndose más en el agua. La miko solo hecho la cabeza hacia tras cerrando los ojos; hoy había sido agotador, no se lo diría, pero era difícil seguirle el ritmo a la niña.

- ¿Lady Inori? – pregunto la chica y esta abrió los ojos ligeramente viendo a la niña rodeada por un montón de lo que parecían ser comadrejas, solo que estas eran de un color blanco y tenían un tercer ojo en la frente. La miko había sentido su presencia hacía tiempo, pero eran inofensivas.- ¿Qué son estos? – murmuraba la niña mientras una de las comadrejas saltaba sobre su cabeza.

- Son demonios comadreja, son inofensivos; recuerda que en esta montañas solo hay demonios.

- Inori-sama ¿está bien que una miko ande con demonios? - pregunto de pronto acariciando la cabeza de una comadreja.

La miko pensó su respuesta; aquella niña rara veces entendía sus explicaciones, así que intento ser un poco más franca esta vez.

- Desde hace siglos, la conexión de las mikos con el mundo de los espiritual es tan fuerte que no es sorpresa que estas desarrollen algún vínculo con ellos… - dijo acariciando la cabeza de una comadreja. – es hermoso en realidad pertenecer a su mundo y saber que todavía se es humano.

- Hermoso… - murmuro la niña con una sonrisa nostálgica y sin poder evitarlo recordó a su señor. - _¿Qué estará haciendo Sesshomaru-sama?_

Entonces miro a la luna que se estaba empezando a alzar en el cielo. No sabía si era porque su señora estaba relajada o porque simplemente quería hablar con alguien sobre aquello; ella deseaba confiar en su señora, en muchos ocasiones le pregunto sobre su pasado, cuando fue la primera vez que vio a un demonio o porque quería ser miko; pero esta nunca tenía el valor para decírselo.

- Dime Rin… ¿Por qué decidiste ir conmigo?

La niña recordó entonces la niña recordó lo que Lady Inori le trasmitió cuando estaban en la aldea, algo que solamente ella había escuchado y que nunca le dijo a nadie….

Flash Back

- Espero tu respuesta mañana durante el amanecer… tu sabes dónde. – dijo y entonces el tiempo se detuvo entre ambas. – _Rin… tu no perteneces a este mundo - _dijo sin mover los labios transmitiéndole sus pensamientos.- _ tu no naciste para estar con los humanos…_

Entonces la niña abrió los ojos de golpe.

Fin del Flash Back

La niña se sumergió un poco en el agua cálida con la comadreja todavía en su cabeza.

- Porque después de que usted me dijo aquello en el pueblo…. Creí que podría entenderme por qué tenía razón… yo no nací para estar entre humanos…

- Y viste en mi la oportunidad de irte de allí… - concluyo la miko y la niña negó.

- No… ni siquiera yo se la razón - confeso por fin sonrojada.

- ¿No? – pregunto confusa y entonces la niña volvió a callar, cuando su discípula se callaba entonces no volvería hablar al menos que cambiase de tema.

- Muy bien…. – suspiro y ladeo la cabeza intentando encontrar un nuevo tema de conversación. - ¿Todavía no recuerdas lo que paso en el bosque aquella noche? – la niña negó.

- No mucho, solo recuerdo luces y gruñidos, a veces pienso que no fue real. – decía viendo a unas comadrejas nadar a su alrededor, eran criaturas muy adorables a diferencia de otros molestos demonios que se encontraban cada cierto tiempo; según su señora, en aquella montaña solo había demonios de nivel bajo e intermedio, pero los humanos eran muy exagerados.

- _Sigue sin recordar nada… me pregunto que la pudo haber motivado a liberar sus poderes ¿miedo... no? ¿presión… si fuese así ya sería la más poderosa del mundo?..._

La niña era tan extraña, tan alegre y viva a veces, pero tan cerrada en mostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos por que le era difícil deducir su personalidad; ella tenía un alma pura y bondadosa eso sí, pero una gran iniciativa que no pintaba nada con su inocencia. Finalmente, después de otros minutos en las aguas termales ambas salieron y se cambiaron, se reunieron con Kotaru y armaron un campamento, aunque ahora ya no eran solo tres.

- ¡Waaa! ¡dejen! ¡me hacen cosquillas! – chillaba la niña entre risas mientras las comadrejas que las siguieron desde el manantial jugaban con la niña metiéndose en su kimono o simplemente se ponen sobre ella.

- Ella tiene un vínculo muy fuerte con los demonios… - murmuro la miko con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Estaba a unos metros de la niña y las comadrejas; recostó su cabeza en el lomo de Kotaru quien también miraba la escena; la niña de alguna forma le recordaba a ella.

- Esta niña no tenia deseos de ser miko, así que me intriga porque acepto…. – murmuro la miko.

- Que prefiere estar con nosotros unos extraños, que con los de su propia raza, eso ya dice mucho.- murmuro el ciervo.

- Hay algo que la ata con los demonios y no con los humanos; si ella hubiese seguido en aquella aldea nunca se hubiese convertido en una miko completa, ella necesita un ambiente especial para entrenar… intento recrear el escenario en el cual la encontré, pero falta algo.

- ¿Y por eso viniste a estas montañas llenas de demonios? – pregunto escéptico.- ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas mantenerla aquí?

- Solo un par de años, si ella logra liberar su energía entonces la demás parte de su entrenamiento será pan comido.

- Tengo un mal presentimiento… - murmuro el ciervo mirando al cielo.- el aire esta espeso…

Y entonces como si los temores del ciervo se cumpliesen, una gran ráfaga de viento. Como si sintiesen el peligro las comadrejas se separaron de la niña todavía en el suelo riendo y huyeron como almas que se las lleva el diablo. La niña quedo confundida y entonces miro a su señora, quien mirada el cielo fijamente mientras agarraba su arco y flecha.

- ¿Qué es esto? No se supone que haya demonios tan fuertes en estas montañas… .- murmuro en voz baja mientras el cielo colocaba una barrera sobre ellos y esta tomaba una flecha intentando deducir de donde venía aquella energía demoniaca.

- ¿Inori-sama? – pregunto la niña acercándose a su señora, aunque su señora podía sentir claramente quien se avecinaba desde varios kilómetros, Rin solo podía sentir un pequeño cosquilleo.

La miko sonrió.

- Bueno Rin, ahora podrás ver cómo trabaja una miko…

Ellos esperaban un ataque aéreo, pero aquella energía provenía de los bosques, así que la miko lanzo una flecha de advertencia en dirección a donde se sentía aquella presencia. Y con un destello rosa este ilumino una gran porción del bosque, cualquier demonio que estuviese cerca seria abatido por una fuerte energía y quedaría paralizado al instante… pero no el demonio que se aproximaba.

Entonces desde las sombras e iluminado por la luz de la luna una figura se hizo presente y entonces los ojos de la niña se llenaron de lágrimas y una gran sonrisa cubrió su rostro al encontrarse con aquello ojos dorados.

- ¡Sesshomaru-sama! – exclamo ella y entonces corrió rápidamente hacia la figura del daiyokai abrazándose a su pierna, pero este no se inmuto, solo miro unos segundos a la niña asegurando que cada centímetro de su cuerpo estuviese intacto y después volvió a dirigir su vista a la miko.

Rin no cabía en la emoción, pese a que cada vez que la visitaba la chica no cabía en su alegría, esta vez era diferente; necesitaba tanto a su señor en aquellos momentos, pero aunque quería estar abrazada a su señor, ella sabía que no era correcto así que se separó de él y le dedico una gran sonrisa como queriendo decir "Rin está bien". Sabía que su señor estaría molesto o decepcionado porque ella desobedeció a su palabra de quedarse en la aldea, pero no le importaba en aquellos momentos, porque ella estaba feliz.

- Rin… vámonos… - murmuro el yokai entrecerrando los ojos, Rin lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que estaba en problemas, pero no encontraba palabras para decirle a su señor que no podía.

- Esto me confunde… - murmuro la miko ladeando la cabeza ante tal escena, sabía que la niña tenía una fuerte conexión con el mundo yokai, pero nunca se imaginaria la historia que tendría con aquel poderoso demonio.

- _Inori-sama… mire…_ - dijo Kotaru y entonces la miko presto más atención al aura de la niña que estaba más brillante de lo normal, sonrió.

- _Así que es por eso…. Esto se pone interesante_… - entonces miro al Daiyokai a los ojos solo para molestarlo. - ¡Hey! ¿Por qué te quieres llevar a mi discípula?

El peliblanco no cambio de expresión y como señal de advertencia ante la insolencia de aquella mujer puso su mano en su espada de manera casi inconsciente; el normalmente no perdería su tiempo con un humano, pero no era ciego, aquella mujer no era una miko cualquiera, había escuchado las leyendas y si no fuese porque podía sentir su energía seguirían siendo leyendas para él. No iba a preguntar cómo se involucró con Rin, porque simplemente no lo valía, se llevaría a la niña de vuelta y fin de la historia.

- No tengo por qué dar explicaciones… - se limitó a decir y entonces volvió a mirar a Rin demandante. Esta miro a su maestra y a su señor, ella seguiría a su señor sin dudarlo, pero se sentía comprometida con maestra.

- Pues si tendrás que dármelas, porque esa niña es mía… - dijo con una sonrisa, aquella humana, se atrevió a llevarse a su protegida y ahora la reclamaba como suya.

- Insolente… - Dijo sacando su espada, pero antes de siquiera blandirla.

- ¡No! ¡Sesshomaru-sama! – chillo la niña y entonces la miko a una velocidad increíble desenvaino su arco y les lanzo una flecha de energía a ambos.

Rin abrió los ojos de sorpresa al ver que su maestra los estaba atacando, pero la sorpresa duro poco cuando su señor la tomo en brazos y esquivo la flecha en dirección a ellos; al momento que esta toco el suelo se desvaneció; Rin la identifico de inmediato como una flecha para demonios, esta no hería a humanos, animales o incluso plantas, pero para los demonios eran letales ¿Por qué quería matar a su señor?

- ¡Inori-sama! ¡Sesshomaru-sama no quiere hacernos nada! – le aviso a su señora, pero esta tenía la meta fija en acabar con aquel demonio.

- Lord Sesshomaru… - murmuro más de manera burlona. – he estado esperando mucho tiempo para encontrar una joya como Rin; no sé qué te une a esta niña, pero no la dejare ir tan fácilmente.

Y por primera vez el Yokai sonrió ante el reto y dejo a la niña en el suelo.

- _Oh, no… esa sonrisa….- _pensaba Rin aterrada, las raras veces que ella había visto a su señor sonreír era cuando su enemigo era lo suficientemente fuerte como para divertirlo antes de matarlo.

Pero para sorpresa de la niña, este desenvaino a colmillo sagrado. Aquello era extraño, ya que no era un arma destinada a matar, sino más bien…. Entonces la miko lanzo otra flecha y ahogo un grito de exclamación al ver como la espada adsorbía su ataque; Rin entendió entonces el por qué la saco, no lo estaba usando como un arma, sino más bien para adsorber la energía espiritual de Inori. Lo más probable era que Sesshomaru intentaba probar primero la fuerza de aquella mujer antes de comenzar a pelear con esta; la niña sabía que su señor no era de los que ataca a primera, él era más del tipo que analizaba primero a su contrincante.

- Veo que tendré que cambiar de táctica…. – murmuro y entonces toco a Kotaru llenándolo con su poder. – atácalos con todo… - ordeno y entonces el ciervo la miro preocupado. –_ confía en mí, solo quiero comprobar algo._

- _¿y planeas hacerlo matándolo a él y posiblemente a ella? –_pregunto en forma de sarcasmo, pero la mirada de determinación de su señora no daba señales de vacilar, así que el ciervo rezo a que esta tuviese un plan, porque lo último que quería era lastimar a la niña y mucho menos morir aquella noche.

El tercer cuerno del ciervo empezó a brillar con intensidad mientras canalizaba el poder que le daba su señora; ante el inminente ataque, Sesshomaru cambio de espada blandiendo esta vez a Bakusaiga esperando que el ataque llegase mientras Kotaru formaba una esfera de luz, la mas grande que Rin había visto. Tembló aterrada; si ella atacaba era poco probable que su señor terminase lastimado, pero si estaría lo suficientemente molesto como para matarla a ella y a Kotaru; pero su la miko era muy poderosa y no importase que tan fuerte fuese su señor, aun así le preocupaba. Al final solo habría muertes innecesarias y todo lo por su culpa.

Y entonces Kotaru libero aquella energía…

- _Rin… - _exclamaron todos al ver a la niña recibiendo aquel golpe, si alguien debería acabar con esto sabia ser ella; pero lo que nadie espero, pero hizo sonreír a al miko fue que aquella esfera que la golpe… no le hizo nada.

Una explosión o al menos un sonido sordo; pero nada, la niña tenía las manos extendidas frente a ella como si pudiese detenerla, pero en vez de ello, cuando aquella esfero la toco se desvaneció en una tenue luz dorada que envolvió a la niña, lo suficientemente visible como para que todos los presentes pudiesen verla con asombro. La niña inocentemente había hecho caso de las indicaciones y las enseñanzas de su señora a la hora de recibir un ataque; entonces la niña supo el plan de su señora, aquella esfera nunca fue para su señor, fue especialmente hecha para ella, para ver si era capaz de detenerla, pero ¿Cómo sabia su señora que ella podría hacerlo? En todo ese tiempo ella nunca había podido canalizar de tal manera sus poderes ¿Qué había cambiado en el escenario? Solo sabía que en ese momento en el que decidió recibir el golpe solo pensaba en proteger a su señor… así como cuando quiso proteger a Kotaru en el bosque…. Entonces su mente se inundó de los recuerdos de esa noche.

- ¡Bravo Rin! – exclamo la miko aplaudiendo sacando a la niña de sus pensamientos.

Sesshomaru seguía anonadado por lo que había visto; aquel ataque no era débil, se podría decir que incluso hubiese necesitado usar parte de su fuerza para desviarla, entonces ¿Cómo aquella pequeña niña pudo acabarla? ¿Acaso había subestimado a la niña?

- _Así que ese es su límite. – _pensó con una sonrisa la miko.- Ves de lo que se está perdiendo, ella tiene un gran poder…

- …. – murmuro el yokai acercándose a la niña, quien se había desplomado sobre sus pies, estaba exhausta.

Este coloco su mano sobre el pequeño hombro de la niña y esta asintió mostrándole que estaba bien, aunque ni siquiera ella se creía lo que había hecho.

- Dime Rin… ¿todavía piensas que no puedes lograrlo? – exclamo la mujer guardando su arco mientras acariciaba el pelaje del ciervo exhausto. Su señora lo mataría un día de estos.

La niña la miro, por primera en días le dieron ganas de saltar de alegría al ver la aprobación de su señora, pero su señor estaba a su lado y le había dado una orden, eso más lo que acaba de hacer fue simplemente ir en contra de sus deseos, Rin sabía que su señor se preocupaba a su manera de ella y que no le gustaba que se expandiese a situaciones peligrosas ya que sería una preocupación innecesaria. No importase cuanta confianza sintiese en aquel momento con respecto a lo que hizo, ya le había causado suficientes molestias a su señor.

- Inori-sama… lo siento, pero… - dijo mirando a su señor, pero entonces este lo interrumpió.

- ¿Esto es lo que quieres? – pregunto el demonio.

Desde que había traído a Rin de la muerte su seguridad se había vuelto una prioridad para él, pero al parecer ya era hora que entendiese que ella estaba creciendo, que se estaba volviendo más fuerte y que ya no podría depender siempre de su protección. No era que le tranquilizaba dejarla con aquella mujer, pero Rin había demostrado ser capaz de volverse más fuerte y el que la entendía mejor que nadie, sabia al ver aquella mirada que lo que ella deseaba era ser más fuerte.

- ¿Sesshomaru-sama? – fue su respuesta, estaba confundida, muchas cosas en tan poco tiempo.

- ¿Quieres ser una miko? ¿esa es tu decisión? – el la miro a los ojos y vio aquella determinación; él sabía que cuando ella se metía algo en la cabeza no daría siquiera un paso vacilante. - ¿Por qué razón?

Aquella pregunta, aquella pregunta que la había atormentado por tantos meses; desde que había llegado a la aldea se le había dicho que tenia potencial, que tal poder debía pulirse y no desperdiciarse, pero nunca había tenido una respuesta propia a parte de la complacer las expectativas de otros... hasta ahora, claro. La niña le dedico una sonrisa sincera a su señor, porque ya sabía la respuesta a aquella pregunta.

- Por qué… quiero proteger a los que me importan y siento que siendo una miko podre serlo, después de todo tengo potencial… - dijo con una sonrisa un poco más pequeña y apenada.

La miko sonrió a sus adentros.

- _Al fin conseguiste una razón… en el bosque con Kotaru, querías protegerlo, pero no recordabas aquello por lo que no tu sabias la razón… hasta que intentaste protegerlo… definitivamente con los humanos nunca hubieses comprendido el lazo que compartías con el mundo espiritual._

El yokai la miro ¿proteger a lo que le importaban? Sin poder evitarlo le vino a la mente las palabras de su padre "¿tienes a alguien a quien proteger?" cuando Rin murió por segunda vez supo que sí y que no había sentido en ser el más poderoso si no tenías nada que proteger; su pequeña protegida ya entendía aquella lección sin siquiera saberlo. Algo similar a orgullo surgió en el pecho del demonio, pero no lo admitiría. Pensó que quizás, aunque ella todavía era una niña, ya era momento que empezase a decidir por si sola lo que quería hacer. Ya era hora de que dejase el nido.

- Si eso es lo que deseas… - murmuro sin expresión alguna y la niña asintió con una sonrisa.

- Pero… - dijo la niña antes de que el pudiese hacer otra cosa.- aunque quiera ser una miko o quiera estar en una aldea… todavía quiero que Sesshomaru-sama escuche mi decisión final. – dijo con voz solemne, no importase que cosas le preparasen, ella estaba comprometida a responderle a su señor.

¿Ella todavía tenía pensado viajar con él? De alguna forma no lo sorprendió. Así que solo y miro de reojo a su protegida.

- Haz lo que quiera…. – murmuro y miro después a la miko con el ceño fruncido en señal de advertencia.

- No te preocupes… está en buenas manos. – dijo con una sonrisa que le pareció mas bien molesta; esperaba estar haciendo lo correcto.

En un acto que la niña no espero, su señor se puso a la altura de ella y poso su mano en su cabeza; él no era de los que se despedía de manera dramática o hacía gestos tan sentimentales como un abrazo, pero aquel gesto hizo que la niña sonriese con un leve sonrojo. Aquel gesto y aquella mirada serena, eran su manera de desearle lo mejor y que estuviese bien.

- Nos vemos Sesshomaru-sama… - dijo y el asintió levantándose y volviendo a la oscuridad del bosque.

Cuando el demonio estaba fuera del rango de visión de la miko, esta miro a la niña.

- Rin ya es hora de que me cuentes más sobre ti y así ahorrarnos estos tipos de encuentros… - dijo la miko suspirando.

- ¡Hai Inori-sama!

**Cuatro años después….**

La hermosa joven caminaba con orgullo por los caminos del pueblo, llevaba un traje su traje con orgullo y su arco atado a la espalda; pese a que visitaba la aldea un par de veces al año desde que empezó a entrenar, esta no parecía cambiar mucho…

- ¡Buenos días Lady Rin! – decía uno de los aldeanos haciendo una reverencia, la adolecente solo bajo la cabeza con una sonrisa. – solo quería agradecerle por ayudar a mi esposa y que está ya se siente mejor. – dijo y la chico recordó a la mujer que curo hace unos meses, habían pasado solo tres meses desde que visito la aldea…

Después de aquello y uno que otro saludo por parte de otros aldeanos que había ayudado en visitas anteriores, la chica de quince años entro al templo donde yacían las cenizas de su antigua maestra; este se arrodillo mientras las puntas de su largo cabello tocaban el suelo; ella estaba dejando atrás su cuerpo infantil dando inicio a un cuerpo un poco más maduro, era más alta y delgada; su rostro con algunos rasgos aniñados y piel clara que hacia brillar su largo cabello negro que le llagaba hasta las caderas, todavía conservaba aquella coleta a un lado; y ojos grandes y expresivos, como si todavía fuese aquella niña aventurera. Si, algunas cosas habían cambiado.

- Lamento no haber venido antes Kaede-sama… - murmuro cerrando los ojos. – sé que usted está siempre velando por mí, así que espero que se sienta orgullosa por las decisiones que he tomado… - una pequeña lagrima cruzo su rostro.- ya finalizo mi entrenamiento con Inori-sama y aunque todavía sé que me falta mucho, pero ella me dijo que debería emprender mi propio viaje. – rio. – En fin Kaede-sama, volveré a verla lo más pronto que pueda, pero por ahora me iré un tiempo ¡por favor déseme suerte! – exclamo esto último juntando las manos.

Predio el incienso y dio sus últimas plegarias, estaba nerviosa y anciosa, pero sobre todo emocionada. Cuando salió del templo una figura muy conocida la esperaba.

- ¿Ya terminaste? – pregunto con los brazos cruzados y la chica asintió.- Vámonos. – dijo dando media vuelta.

- Hai Sesshomaru-sama… - dijo.

Como le había dicho su señora, ya era hora de que ella emprendiese su propio camino.

**Dios! Este cap se me hizo eterno, escribía 2000 palabras de texto y después lo borraba, escribía y borraba, escribía y borraba, escribía y mi hermano no me dejaba borrar Xd **

**¿Por qué no aparecieron Jaken o Ah-Hu? Bueno, en realidad quería llegar al grano y saltarme las partes de "niña tonta" ¡ya les dije que este cap se me hizo eterno!**

**Lamento la tardanza y que el cap no sea tan largo (confórmense con 6000 palabras OX), pero como les dije, tengo que esperar a que mi hermano menor desocupe la compu, sé que prometí comenzar la historia como tal de una vez, pero creo que este cap es importante ya que alguien me comento que sentiría Sesshomaru con respecto a que Rin fuese un miko, además quería mostrar un poco de la tortura… digo entrenamiento de Rin.**

**Publicare en unos días el tercer cap y ahora si comenzara la historia como tal… Claro, si logro quitarle MI computadora a mi hermano.**

**Recuerden que con cada review haran feliz a Chibitalia :3**


	4. El palacio del oeste

**Capitulo III**

**El palacio del Oeste**

Miro boquiabierta aquel ambiente, simplemente irreal; las colinas se alzaban bloqueando el paso a aquel maravilloso lugar sobre las nubes; ella esperaba un palacio como el de la madre de su señor, pero este era al parecer el doble. Era el tipo de palacio con el que los humanos soñaban; ni siquiera el más grande de los guerreros o el más rico y poderoso imaginaria una majestuosidad como tal que no podía describirse (N/A: No en serio, no puedo describirlo Xb). Eran tierras fuera del alcance de los humanos, al menos que estos pudiesen volar o tuviesen una gran resistencia para pasar el peligroso camino lleno de demonios y un clima especialmente particular.

- ¡Rin no te caigas!- gritaba el sapo mientras la niña se inclinaba peligrosamente sobre la espalda del dragón arriesgándose a caerse.

- ¿Eh? Yaken-sama ¿Qué es eso? – pregunto ignorando las advertencias del sapo mientras apuntaba al pueblo un poco más lejos del palacio, no era como una aldea de humanos, ya que era como ver pequeños palacios o como si todas fuesen casas de importantes comerciantes o gente de alto rango favorecidos por los señores feudales.

- Es la aldea de los Inogami… - empezó a explicar.- aunque también viven otros demonios….

- ¡Mire las flores! – exclamo apuntando los arboles de sakura y momo que decoraban el palacio, estaban a inicio de la primavera así que todavía permanecían como tímidos botones. - ¿Qué dijo sobre el pueblo Jaken-sama? – pregunto con una sonrisa y el sapo suspiro.

- Olvídalo.

La adolecente no podía creer que aquello fuese real; ella viajando con su señor, el sapo y el dragón de nuevo como en los viejos tiempo; claro fue un viaje cortó hacia el palacio de su señor, pero estaba emocionada de compartir el mismo techo que él. Pero aunque su señor se mantenía sereno y no había pronunciado palabra alguna a ella no le importaba, porque su señor era como la luna; silenciosa, pero iluminaba hasta las noches más oscuras.

Ella no sabía que le esperaría en aquel palacio, pero sabía que debía mantenerse firme y ser fuerte; no sabía que papel pudiese cumplir en aquel lugar lleno de demonios, pero por ello se había entrenado como miko, para entender mejor aquel mundo.

Ellos sobrevolaron un poco sobre el palacio y finalmente bajaron frente a la entrada donde un montón de sirvientes esperaban; Rin nunca había visto tal variedad de demonios; aunque la mayoría eran Inugamis de cabellos variados, pero todos con sus ojos dorados característicos de la raza. Todos se inclinaron mientras Sesshomaru pasaba sin decir ni una sola palabra, no se necesitaban ovaciones ni palabras de bienvenida solo darle paso como si fuesen un batallón dejando pasar al general y manteniendo un absoluto silencio. Una cosa era que pasase su señor, pero cuando ella iba detrás de él y otros se percataban de su presencia la miraban con escepticismo. Tantas miradas – no precisamente de todos los demonios, pero en especial la de los Inu.- la incomodaban.

Entonces un joven se separó de la fila y se dirigió directamente a su señor; aparentaba la misma edad que su señor, tenía la piel ligeramente bronceada que contrastaba con su melena ceniza atada en una cola alta y las marcas debajo de sus ojos dorados color verde; eran tan parecido a su señor, que podría pasar como un pariente, sobre todo por el claro orgullo que mostraban sus ojos y la armadura que daba a entender su alto rango.

- Tardas demasiado Sesshomaru. – se quejó este y la chica se puso rígida ¿de dónde había sacado tanta familiaridad?

- Cállate… - le dijo de forma tangente y este solo sonrió como si le diese gracia.

Entonces en algo que no escucho la chica, su señor miro a uno de sus sirvientes y le dijo algunas cosas antes de retirarse con el peli ceniza. La chica sobreentendió que su señor iba a hablar en privado con el así que no lo siguió, pero siguió a Jaken. Cuando su señor se perdió de vista las fila de sirvientes se disolvió y todos volvieron a sus labores de manera ordenada; ninguno sin prestar atención a la chica, de alguna manera tranquilizadora para ella.

- Lady Rin… - hablo la sirvientes con la que había hablado su señor, pero parecía todo menos una.

Era una mujer de edad mayor, pero aun así no menos hermosa; con un fino quimono color rosa y su cabello color verde atado tan cuidadosamente que ningún cabello se salía de lugar y unos cuantos cabellos plateados sobre sus orejas puntiagudas. La mujer la miro de arriba abajo y abrió sus labios pintados de rojo.

- Soy Mizuki la ama de llaves del palacio. – hablo haciendo una reverencia, pero algo a la chica le intrigo… ella la miraba, pero era como si viese un espacio vacío.

- Encantada… - murmuro, pero como si no le hiciese caso, Muzuki dirigió su vista al sapo.

- Jaken-sama, su habitación ya está lista y ya mandamos a alguien para que se lleve al dragón. – hablo de manera fluida y elegante.

- Ya era hora. - dijo no tan elegante como la primera; el sapo miro a la niña y le dio un golpe con su bastón en la cabeza. – ¡más te vale comportante niña y no te metas en problemas! – le grito y la niña sonrió traduciendo eso como "cuídate".

La chica se despidió del sapo y le dragón que llevaba de las riendas a regañadientes. Y volvió a dirigirse a la ama de llaves.

- Sígame. – dijo y la chica llevo sus pocas pertenencias por los pasillos abiertos mirando cada centímetro de esplendor; un gran jardín perfectamente cuidado y todo tan impecable como si ese fuese su primer día de uso desde que se construyó. – esta es su habitación, si necesita algo… avise. – dijo esto último con un ligero tono irritado mientras deslizaba la puerta de su habitación.

Rin ignoro las palabras de la yokai mientras miraba aquella hermosa habitación, ella estaba acostumbrada a dormir en la intemperie o a compartir una pequeña cabaña, pero aquella habitación era solo para ella; de paredes blancas y pulcras con jarrones llenos de momo en las esquinas, una pequeña mesa de te cerca de un gran futon en centro con mantas del mismo color que las flores de momo y una ventana circular que dejaba entrar la luz del sol. Simplemente nunca en su vida habría soñado en tener un lugar propio donde dormir y mucho menos uno tan acogedor…

- Lord Sesshomaru ordeno que si no le gustaba algo…

- ¡Por favor dígale a mi señor que estoy agradecida! – le corto con una gran sonrisa conmovida y una fuerte reverencia, la mujer suspiro ante el ánimo de la chica; había tantas cosas que hacer el palacio, pero tenía que completar la tarea que le mando el Lord. – Si desea puede quedarse a descansar y _después_ le daré un recorrido por el palacio. – dijo haciendo énfasis, pero ella estaba tan maravillada que no le prestó atención.

- Por favor muestre el lugar.- dijo entusiasmada mientras dejaba sus cosas en la habitación y se amarraba su arco sin flechas en la espalda.

- _¿Acaso no entiende las indirectas? ¿Por qué Lord Sesshomaru me ordeno ser de niñera sabiendo que estoy ocupada? ¡Niño egoísta, si no fuese porque te llevo cambiando desde que eras un cachorro te diría…!_

- Misuki-sama…- saludo alguien y ambas se voltearon.

Frente a ellas había una joven un par de años mayor de que Rin en apariencia, llevaba kimono simple hasta los tobillos color blanco, con las mangas gasta enrolladas hasta sus hombros; el traje típico de una criada, pero a diferencia de otras que eran Inugamis, esta era una kitsune de cabello naranja atado y ojos rojos; pero su rasgo más notorio eran sus cinco colas del mismo color que su cabello que salían de alguna marte de su vestido; el nivel de colas era proporcional a la edad y a la fuerza de un zorro, así que a Rin le intrigaba como una kitsune de dicha cantidad fuese una criada.

- Tsukina. – músico con un leve asentimiento y la kitsune le dedico una sonrisa a la humana.

- Si usted desea yo le podre dar el recorrido a Lady Rin… de cualquier manera no hay mucho que hacer… - se ofreció esperando alguna negación, pero la mujer solo asintió y se fue; la manera insensible en la que se desprendió de la humana, la hizo sentir una molestia.

- Es un placer Lady Rin. – dijo con una sonrisa y la chica se sintió aliviada, al menos ella la miraba a los ojos.

- Por favor solo Rin… - dijo ondeando la mano despreocupada, odiaba tanto su título de Lady Miko.

- Como guste. – dijo encendiéndose de hombros y entonces movió su dedo en dirección al frente.- por favor déjeme mostrarle el palacio.

Tsukina era una chica agradable y le explico con paciencia cada rincón, indicándole donde podría ir en caso de que tuviese hambre o si tenía alguna emergencia; pero después de un rato ambas empezaron a hablar de cosas más trivialízales; aunque lo más probable era que Tsukina le llevase por lo menos dos siglos, era bueno hablar con alguien de su edad.

- Mañana le traeremos el desayuno a su habitación. – insistió y la chica puso su dedo en su labio pensativa.

- ¿Ustedes donde comen? – pregunto y la kitsune frunció el ceño.

- Todos los criados comemos en la cocina después de darles sus desayunos a los huéspedes.

- ¿Puedo comer con ustedes? – pregunto, odiaba comer sola; para su sorpresa la kitsune negó.

- No es lo adecuado. – le advirtió, pero en ningún momento escucho el "prohibido" o el "no se puede".

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Ya era de noche y la luna brillaba con intensidad, la joven no podía dormir, simplemente la excitación no la dejaba; deseaba salir y gritar de emoción, pero entonces tendría que salir de su cómoda cama. Suspiro y se volvió a acostar por quinta vez intentando reconciliar el sueño.

- Buenas noches Sesshomaru-sama…. – murmuro en un susurro, ya le era costumbre decir aquello. Pero mañana sería un día ocupado así que aquello la hizo dormir más tranquilamente.

Se preguntó dónde estaría su señor y que estaría haciendo, pero nunca imaginaria lo que estaban haciendo en verdad y más aún que ella era el tema principal.

En el otro lado del palacio Sesshomaru conversaba con el otro inugami que lo había recibido; este tenía que ponerlo al tanto de todos los problemas de sus tierras, las condiciones de esta y las de su ejército, posibles amenazas, planes militares y demás; pero en medio de aquellas conversaciones políticas el otro demonio mostraba cierto enojo, lo cual irritaba al daiyokai.

- Di lo que tengas que decir Tsuyoshi… - ordeno.

- ¿Sabes que es mal visto entre todos que traigas una humana y sobretodo una miko a estas tierras? ¿O me equivoco… Sesshomaru? – musito de pronto.

El Daiyokai no dijo nada, pero rápidamente Tsuyoshi lo interpreto como "no deseo hablar de ella y menos contigo". El Inu suspiro y cruzo sus brazos sobre su cuerpo. De todos los siglos en los que lo conocía, las decisiones que tomaba en su cabeza eran un total misterio; por lo que solo le dijo unas últimas palabras de advertencia.

- Más le vale que ella sepa su lugar aquí, porque ella no será bienvenida.

Si bien el palacio era suyo y todos seguían sus órdenes, el no pasaba tanto tiempo como su mano derecha, Tsuyoshi tenía un mayor control respecto al orden y el lugar que tenía cada uno y definitivamente no tenía lugar para la humana, y eso le molestaba al señor, pero de alguna manera la idea de que él se equivocase era más fuerte; Sesshomaru conocía a su protegida y cuando algo se le mete en la cabeza nadie podría sacárselo, tampoco era de las que se dejaba dominar o pisotear. Sonrió a sus adentros y con su normal expresión seria solo agrego tajante.

- Ya lo veremos.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Apenas salió el sol la chica comenzó su rutina, ya tenía un preciso reloj biológico que la despertaba al amanecer, cosa que tuvo que desarrollar para ahorrarse los baldes de agua fría que le lanzaba su maestra. Comenzó su día con unos minutos para meditar y rezar una simple oración a kami; seguido a esto preparo sus cosas, como su valioso arco y el traje de miko que le había confeccionado su maestra. El día anterior esta no tuvo tiempo de usarlo así que esta llevaría el suyo con orgullo aunque sabía que a algunos de los muchos demonios que vivian allí no les gustaría. El traje era como el de una miko tradicional solo por algunos detalles, como el grueso obi rojo ceñido a su cintura y costuras en las mangas de color moradas, según su señora, un recordatorio de quien la entreno; pero su parte favorita eran los patrones que adornaban su cola en la parte trasera en forma de tsubasas (N/A: traje al final de la página). Finalmente amarro su icónico mecho de cabello que ya había crecido considerablemente, pero seguía siendo más corto que su demás cabello, dejo el resto de cabello. Se preparó mentalmente y salió de la habitación.

Todavía el sol no había acabado de salir cuando ella entro en los jardines a explorar un poco, no había nadie así que se imaginó que todavía era muy temprano. Miro en las copas de los árboles de momo a algunos pájaros que empezaron a cantar, la alarma de la naturaleza. La chica empezó a tararear en voz baja.

- ¿Rin-san que hace despierta tan temprano? – pregunto y se giró a ver a Tsukina la cual obvio lo que estaba haciendo y prosiguió con una sonrisa. – ya le traigo su comida.

- No es necesario, voy a comer con ustedes. – dijo y la zorra hizo una mueca de horror.

- Pero Rin-san…

- Si como sola la comida me sabe mal y si mi señor me pregunta como comí entonces se enojara si sabe que no comí bien. – sabía que era un truco sucio incluso usándolo contra un kitsune, pero en serio odiaba comer sola.

- Pe…pero…

- Además de que es mala suerte que una miko no coma bien… - siguió.

- Eso no creo que…

- ¿Me vas a contradecir? – dijo apuntándola acusatoriamente con el dedo.

- No… pero… - iba a decir algo, pero la mirada fija de Rin hacía sentir diez veces más pequeña.

La kitsune suspiro. Rin era una oponente formidable…

- Está bien, sígame…. – dijo y la chica sonrió victoriosa y apenas llagaron un tazón con arroz salió volando al igual que otros utensilios.

- ¡Den gracias a dios que les guardo los mejores restos! – gritaba un demonio con algunos rasgos de reptil.

- ¡¿Restos?! ¡NI que fuésemos cerdos! - grito una de las sirvientas sacando sus garras.

- Pues si siguen de exquisitos con la comida no estarán muy lejos de serlo. – volvió a gritar el reptil.

Los demás sirvientes estaban comiendo tranquilamente aunque en sus caras se les veía un gran desagrado por la comida que les habían servido que consistía en ponen todas las sobras en una hoya y llamarla miso. De pronto todos se pusieron rígidos y miraron a la chica parada al lado del kitsune, al principio miradas de rencor fueron dirigidos a la kitsune y después miradas más vacías a la chica, aquello la incomodo. Como había predicho la chica, su traje ondeaba como bandera blanca en el campo de batalla.

- ¿No le han llevado su desayuno Rin-sama? - hablo Misuki dándole una reverencia a la miko y miro reprochaste a la kitsune, esta pareció más fastidiada que preocupada.

- ¡No, no! – dijo con rapidez moviendo la mano nerviosa, venir a comer allí parecía ser una buena idea… en su momento.- solo… solo quería saber si podría comer aquí con ustedes.

Silencio fue lo que recibió. Muchos se miraron entre si y Misuki solo se quedó paralizada y horrorizada ante la idea que un invitado de su señor comiese aquellas asquerosas sobras y viese la decadencia de su comida. Los únicos imparciales ante la situación eran el lagarto y la kitsune que se sentó y comía tranquila mientras todos seguían en estado confuso.

- Bueno entonces le preparare mi mejor platillo… - dijo el lagarto con una sonrisa, pero Rin negó con la mano, lo último que quería era miradas de recelo y de cualquier manera la comida fina nunca le gustó mucho.

- No se preocupe…

- Tanaka. – dijo y la chica le dio una reverencia y entonces se sentó en el suelo donde todos estaban sentados con sus tazones y entonces tomo uno y miro la sustancia que yacía allí.

La niña la probo y todos se quedaron esperando su reacción; era un mido viscoso y con más agua que si se rebuscaba bien se encontraría con uno que otro trozo de carne sobre cocinada, no era agradable de comer ni mucho menos deliciosa, pero le recordó aquel tiempo cuando era niña y robaba las sobras que dejaban los aldeanos, ella solía hacer lo mismo, y ese miso viscoso y aguado era la mejor comida que tendría en un tiempo, era como un rayo de luz cuando no tenía nada. De alguna manera se puso en los pies del lagarto al intentar crear una comida que rindiese y que al mismo tiempo no se desperdiciase nada, ella conocía muy bien aquel sentimiento. Le sonrió al lagarto con una sonrisa sincera.

- Es deliciosa. – dijo comiendo otro bocado e inflando sus mejilla con gusto.

- ¿En… en serio? – preguntaron la kitsune asqueada y el lagarto como si quisiese llorar de la emoción. La chica solo asintió.

Todos los que estaban allí la miraron entre sorprendidos, asqueados e indignados. De pronto Misuki se levantó con los ojos cerrados y expresión seria dejando su plato de miso sin siquiera terminarlo.

- Vámonos, hay mucho trabajo que hacer. – y sin ninguna queja y sin terminar sus platos, todos los sirvientes se levantaron y se fueron. Aquel acto lo sintió la chica como una bofetada ¿Qué había hecho mal?

El silencio se volvió incomodo, pero lo peor era la confusión que embargaba a la chica, solo podía escuchar "perros mimados" por parte de Tanaka mientras volvía recogía los tazones y el sonido de Tsukina terminándose el suyo como si estuviese absorta de lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Como si un recuerdo reprimido de una época poco grata estuviese en su mente desplomo su cabeza mirando fijamente el tazo.

Flash Back

La niña de apenas unos seis años miraba desde lejos como en una fogata en medio del pueblo una familia celebraba al parecer una boda; todos el pueblo estaba regocijada y comían mientras felicitaban a la feliz pareja, todos menos Rin, quien miraba confundida aquella escena. La que se estaba casando era la joven que la cuidaba cuando sus padres trabajaban, habían jugado y reído juntas e incluso parecía como si la quisiese, pero desde la muerte de sus padres, al igual que muchas personas, empezaron a ignorar a la niña, como si ella también hubiese muerto aquel día. Ella era muy pequeña e inocente, así que con sigilo se acercó a una de las sobras que habían caído en el suelo y que por ende nadie volvió a recoger, ella pensó que no molestaría a nadie, pero entonces la novia la vio y grito indignada y en seguida como un efecto domino todos empezaron a gritarle y a lanzarle rocas mientras la acusaban de ladrona y le ordenaban que se marchase antes de que arruinase la boda con su peste. Desde entonces supo que estaba sola y que solo era vista como una molestia en su aldea.

Fin Flash Back

La indiferencia era peor que lo ocurrido en aquel entonces; pero al mismo tiempo era la misma historia.

- Tsukina-san ¿hice algo que los molestase? – pregunto con la cabeza baja, todavía escuchaba los gritos en su cabeza.

- Desprecio que le preparasen una buena comida y más aún le alago al Tanaka-san su horrible comida que para los demás era una ofensa… obviamente no logro nada Rin-san. – dijo de forma directa moviendo el dedo de un lado a otro como si estuviese corrigiendo un pregunta errónea.

La chica sonrió sin emoción. Era la misma historia siempre.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

A penas era medio día y la chica ya estaba decaída y sin ganas de salir de su habitación. Se sentía avergonzada y deprimida ante el rechazo ¿Por qué todos la miraban como si estuviese de vuelta en su aldea? Aunque después pensó que estaba exagerando al preocuparse por viejos fantasmas. Pero también cabía la posibilidad que fuese porque era humana, sabía muy bien que su señor en algún momento también odiaba a los humanos, aunque a veces se preguntaba todavía lo hacía y ella era la excepción; por ello no le sorprendería que los demás inugamis la repudiasen por lo mismo.

Pero ella no podía quedarse todo el día sin hacer nada, como parte de su rutina tenía que practicar al menos media hora diaria con su arco. Se rio por dentro.

- Si me vieses Inori-sama me llamarías débil… - murmuro y eso no la hizo sentir mejor.

Después de un rato en una lucha interna por fin salió y empezó a buscar un lugar donde entrenar. Cuando se encontró a una mujer ratón bien pequeña, como del tamaño de Jaken cuidando alunas flores silvestres que crecían afuera. A su lado estaba Tsukina que al instante que vio a Rin un escalofrió le recorrió la nuca ¿Qué querría ahora?

- Nao-san discúlpeme. – le dijo a la mujer con una sonrisa y se dirigió a que Rin y la sostuvo por lo hombros zarandeándola.

- ¿Qué quieres ahora? – lloriqueaba, no llevaba ni 24 horas allí y ya había metido a la kitsune en un montón de líos.

- ¿Dónde puedo entrenar? – le pregunto ondeando su arco.

- _Esto es malo, esto es malo…. – _murmuraba sabiendo que solo había dos lugares para entrenar, el bosque (la opción más probables) y el… donde estaba…. ¡No, no podía decirle!

- Rin-san… me gustaría explicarle algo. – dijo agarrándola del brazo como si de amigas cercanas se tratasen. – sé que es nueva aquí y no conoce la estructura de este palacio; pero tiene que saber que todos aquí tenemos un lugar y algo que hacer, y lo hemos hecho así desde hace siglos como para que se rompa hoy todo ese orden.

- ¿Cómo? – pregunto un tanto molesta, no por la acusación, sino porque no llegaba al grano.

- Muy bien, déjame explicarte… - entonces empezó el rápido discurso. – hay un total de doce sirvientes, incluyendo cinco cocineros, tres jardineros, doce guardias, diecisiete vigilantes y eso que no hemos contado al ejército que entrena por las montañas…

- ¿Y el joven con el que estaba Sesshomaru-sama? – pregunto de pronto al escuchar la palabra ejército y asociarlo con la armadura que llevaba el joven que hablaba con mucha familiaridad con su señor; la kitsune hizo una mueca.

- Es Tsuyoshi-san, es la mano derecha de Lord Sesshomaru, amigo de la infancia y consejero con respecto a los temas militares; él es que suele estar a cargo cuando el Lord no está.

- ¿Hay un ejército? – dijo de pronto mirando al horizonte como si eso fuese lo único importante en la explicación de la kitsune.

- Mmm… si, no está muy lejos, allí también están los establos y…

- ¡Ah-Uh! – chillo esperanzada de encontrar un rostro conocido y tomo el brazo de Tsukina.

- ¡Espere Lady Rin! ¡¿A dónde me lleva?! – chillaba. – _Esto es malo, esto es malo… ¡me va a hacer que me despidan!_

Las dos jóvenes empezaron a correr pese a que una de ella intentaba convencer a la otra de no ir; pero la motivación de Rin por ver a su amiga era mayor, necesitaba tanto verlo y hablarle.

Como había dicho la chica, el campo de entrenamiento quedaba entre unas colinas lo suficientemente lejos como para no molestar a nadie, pero lo suficientemente cerca como para que la chica llegase en media hora. La kitsune se rindió después de los primeros diez minutos, estaba perdida.

Llegaron primero a los establos, pero pese a todas las bestias que había, todas recibieron a Rin como si la conocieran desde siempre. Pero no había señales de Ah-Uh y aquello decepciono a la chica hasta que escucho a lo lejos los gruñidos que la chica reconoció al instante. La chica corrió hasta lo que debía ser el campo de entrenamiento donde unos doce jóvenes más o menos de su edad aparente jalaban de las riendas del dragón y las jalaban con fuerza mientras algunos intentaban montarse.

- ¿Cómo no pueden controlar esa bestia? – gritaba Jaken empujando al dragón para que se moviese.

- ¡Dragon inútil! – gritaba un soldado mientras lo zarandeaban; la chica frunció del ceño y corrió hacia ellos.

- ¡Oigan déjenlo! – grito y todos se giraron viendo a la humana, si las miradas de los sirvientes era frías, las de aquellos soldados eran como cuchillas; pero la prioridad de la chica era el dragón.

De inmediato el dragón se soltó de los jóvenes y corrió hacia la chica pegando sus cabezas a esta, solo había pasado un día, pero debido a las circunstancias y a todo lo ocurrido desde la mañana, a la chica le parecieron años. Con delicadeza acaricio el hocico de cada cabeza; necesitaba tanto aquello, necesitaba tanto su consuelo, el lazo que compartía con aquel dragón era enorme. De inmediato el sapo corrió hacia la chica.

- ¡Niña tonta e imprudente! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡este lugar es solo para soldados y tú vienes a molestar! – gritaba mientras alzaba los brazos como loco, aun así la chica no le prestó atención, ya estaba acostumbrada, pero ya se volvía molesto.

- Silencio… - ordeno haciendo su "cara mala", haciendo callar al pequeño yokai. Aquel era un pequeño truco que él había enseñado su señora.

- _No hay nada más aterrador que un rostro serio en una persona alegre…_ - recordó.

Jaken empezó a temblar, pero Rin se aguantó las ganas de reírse en su cara; quería al sapo, pero no por ello no le tomaría el pelo, así que volvió a su cara sonriente de siempre.

- Jaken-sama… ¿Sabe usted que Ah-Uh odiaba que le jalen de las riendas? – pregunto amablemente asustando más al sapo acariciando al dragón como si fuese un niño que acababa de ser molestado por un brabucón.

- _¿Qué le hicieron a la mocosa?_ – se preguntaba a sus adentros.

La chica suspiro y siguió acariciando las cabezas del dragón.

- No debería ser tan cruel Jaken-sama. – le regaño y entonces el pequeño demonio estallo.

- ¡Pero si esta bestia inútil desde ayer se niega a volver a los establos! – entonces apunto a los chicos de hace rato descargando su ira. - ¡Y estos imbéciles se les ocurrió la brillante idea de montarlo sabiendo que es el dragón del amo!

El yokai siguió gritando y en algún momento la chica sintió lastima por los pobres muchachos. Pero nadie se salvaba de la ira del gran Jaken.

- Ah-Uh… - dijo la chica ganándose la completa atención de las cabezas. - ¿Podrías volver a los establos? – pregunto amablemente y el dragón hizo bufo antes de empezar a caminar por su cuenta hacia los establos dejando a todos allí con la mandíbula desencajada. La chica se volvió a girar frente a los jóvenes y mostro su arco. – escuche que aquí se puede entrenar….

Entonces todos los jóvenes fruncieron el ceño y se quedaron quietos con los brazos cruzados como a quien no le gusta la cosa. La sonrisa de la chica se desvaneció, pero aun así no daría un paso hacia atrás. De pronto uno de los que estaba allí, que la joven no había notado antes o que más bien no estaba allí antes se paró en frente de todos, la chica lo reconoció como Tsuyoshi.

- No pensé que tendrías las agallas para venir aquí… - dijo y entonces miro a Tsukina que rápidamente se escondió detrás de la humana mientras sus colas se erizaban. Rin se sintió culpable.

- Ella no tiene la culpa, yo fui la que le pidió que me llevase aquí, necesitaba un lugar para entrenar y pensé…

- Este no es lugar para humanos… - interrumpió de manera cortante y entonces le dedico una mirada de advertencia. – escuche que has estado yendo a donde no te llaman… - la chica se sonrojo de vergüenza al recordar lo ocurrido en la cocina. - y agradecerías que no lo hicieras… - concluyo sin tomar mucho en cuenta la palabra "agradecería". - no pintas nada aquí…

La chica sintió como si le golpeasen el estómago con fuerza, pero lo único que era golpeado era su orgullo. Al menos alguien le hablaba abiertamente y dejaba bien en claro su desdén, pero no por ello no dejaba de doler. "No pintas nada aquí", aquella frase era al que quería evitar desde que llego. Pudo haberse sentido herida o deprimida antes, pero ahora estaba más bien furiosa debido a su frustración.

- _Los humanos y los yokai son tan parecidos, ven a alguien diferente a ellos y de inmediato lo catalogan como algo menor que simple escoria. – _pensó recordando su antigua aldea, no había diferencia, allí podrían atenderla con comida fina y lujos, pero ella no sería vista como algo diferente a escoria por ellos y eso era lo que le molestaba.

Sin pensar en las consecuencias, la chica hizo algo que nunca se hubiese permitido, descargar su ira. Apunto su arco contra el yokai, pero este lo miro como si fuese una broma, como si no tomase en serio la amenaza, aquello enojo más a la chica. Y entonces, como si estuviese sosteniendo una flecha imaginaria, tenso su arco y entonces una flecha color dorada se manifestó en sus manos al canalizar su energía y la apunto hacia el Yokai que la miraba un poco más intrigado. Podría dispararle y desquitar toda su frustración, pero no ganaría nada; ella sabía desde un principio que no podía atacarlo y quizás eso solo traería más consecuencias, pero de igual manera necesitaba desquitarse. Al final soltó un gruñido de ira y lanzo aquella flecha de luz rozando al yokai e impactando contra un árbol a lo dejos haciéndolo estallar por la energía que la flecha acumulaba.

Sin siquiera mirar los rostros o las reacciones de los demás se dio media vuelva y con la cabeza bien en alto emprendió su camino de vuelta al palacio. Pero aquel porte de orgullo se cayó cuando estuvo cerca de sus puertas y nadie aparte de la kitsune la miraba; bajo la cabeza y apretó los puños.

- Lamento que te hayan regañado pro mi culpa. – dijo, pero la kitsune se encongio de hombros.

- En realidad ha sido lo más interesante que he visto, la forma en la que explotaste ese árbol y los degastes a todos… - entonces soltó una risita. – creo que eso fue más una bofetada para esos perros.

La chica sonrió ¿Cómo era posible que se sintiese tan a gusto con alguien que apenas conocía? Inori le decía que ella poseía una inocencia pura que le permitía crear fuertes lazos con alguien en muy poco tiempo; pero después de lo ocurrido en el trascurso del día, ella dudaba que esa "habilidad" funcionase.

- No te preocupes, se lo que siente ser la nueva del palacio… - le dijo con una sonrisa como si le leyese la mente y después le guiño un ojo. – los inugamis son muy vanidosos, pero descuida se les pasa después de un tiempo.

- ¿Y desde hace cuando estás aquí? – pregunto esperanzada, veía que Tsukina se llevaba bien con algunos, quizás en un tiempo ella también podría…

- Como cien años… - dijo como si no fuese la gran cosa y la chica gimió, no viviría para ganarse el respeto de aquel lugar.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

El gran daiyokai estaba hasta la cabeza de asuntos sin resolver; desde la muerte de Naraku todo había sido paz y ahora que poseía a Tesseiga y Bakusaiga cualquier demonio e incluso ejercito lo pensaba dos veces antes de meterse en sus dominios y aun así… algo no andaba bien.

Todo lo que tenía eran simples peticiones, cartas, decretos, uno que otros demonios que entraban en sus tierras y causaban alboroto… nada fuera de común; pero no sabía si llamarlo mal presentimiento o intuición, pero sabía que algo se avecinaba. Había escuchado de problemas en otras tierras, pero no les prestaba atención, pero a medida que leía notaba algunos patrones que indicaban el mismo problema en cada territorio. Él no se preocupaba, al preocupación era signo de temor y el temor para él era un sentimiento de debilidad que solo existía en los humanos y en los demonios más patéticos… pero aun así debería mantenerse alerta.

Sesshomaru apoyo el costado de su cabeza con su puño meditando, cuando la imagen de su protegida se formaba en su cabeza; al principio se preguntó cómo le habría ido, pero entonces descartó esa posibilidad, no podía perder el tiempo cuidando cada cosa que hiciese o no; preocuparse por lo que hacían otros era un pérdida de tiempo….

Entonces alguien toco a su puerta; al principio pensó que sería Mizuki a traerle un té o algo, pero ella solía entrar si siquiera pedir permiso o preguntar; cosa que el ignoraba dado los años que ella estuvo al servicio de su familia. Entonces volvió a escuchar que alguien tocaba y ya le estaba empezando a parecer molesto ¿Quién tendría el valor de interrumpir al gran señor Sesshoamru sin siquiera anunciarse? Entonces otra vez aquel molesto sonido de alguien tocando.

Ya irritado decidió abrió la puerta dispuesto a cortarle la cabeza a quien fuese que lo molestase… pero solo se encontró con su protegida al pie de esta arrodillada y mirándolo fijamente con los ojos brillantes como si fuese un cachorro en busca de un lugar cálido en una tormenta.

- Sesshomaru-sama… - gimió como si en cualquier momento fuese a lloriquear.

- ….

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Si había algo más hermoso que los jardines del palacio, eran estos en la noche. No sabía si era por la altura o por el lugar, pero la luna parecía ser más grande y brillante de lo que recordaba; los árboles se callaron y se volvieron estáticos como en una pintura mientras los únicos seres que daban a entender su presencia como las cigarras y luciérnagas creaban su propio espectáculo de luces y canto.

La chica apoyo sus codos en un pequeño puente sobre una laguna donde los lirios bailaban junto a las luciérnagas; viendo su reflejo en las aguas junto a su señor, pensó que era un hermoso retrato. Lástima que fuese solo el lugar y el momento en el cual la chica le contaba sus frustraciones a su señor.

En ningún momento el hablo, simplemente escucho lo que Rin tenía que decir, sabía que quizás se estaba guardando algunas partes para no meter a nadie en líos, aunque no oculto los suyos propios. Si alguien los viese se reirá ante la idea de que el gran y temible Sesshomaru escuchase los problemas de una humana adolescente; pero él sabía que cuando la sonrisa de su protegida se desvanecía aquello era señal de que algo no andaba bien con ella ¿Qué podía decir? No protegió a aquella chica desde que era niña para después no saber cuando algo malo le ocurria. Sabía que desde que ella eligió quedarse con él, ella sufriría, porque no importase que tan bien adaptada estuviese ella al mundo de los demonios, esta no pertenecía a este. No le sorprendió lo que le relataba su protegida, el conocía a los de propia raza y estos no toleraban muy bien a los humanos, el no podía decir que no comparte aquella conducta; el todavía veía a los humanos débiles y despreciables… pero ella era diferente…

- Lamento si parezco una niña mimada… - dijo con una pequeña sonrisa mientras agarraba su cabello nerviosamente, sabía que era de malo y patético el haber molestado a su señor a tales hora de la noche solo para desahogarse, pero su señor era la única persona en al cual ella podía mostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos, a su lado a ella no le importaba llorar, nunca podría ocultarse cuando lo miraba.

El Yokai no hablo, pero la siguió mirando esperando que continuase.

- No sé qué es peor, que me repudien por ser una humana o por ser una miko. – suspiraba mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el puente. – quizás solo este buscando algo que este mal conmigo como para no ser vista.

- No hay nada malo contigo. – murmuro su señor y ella lo miro confundida; este mantuvo su expresión seria. – Tu eres una humana y ellos tendrán que aceptarlo; y ser una miko es un camino que tu elegiste y también tendrán que aceptarlo.

- Suena tan fácil cuando usted lo dice mi señor… - murmuro inflando levemente sus rosas mejillas. – En estos momentos me conformaría con que me dirigiesen la mirada ¿Qué tiene que hacer uno para ser aceptado por su raza mi señor?

- Demostrar tu fuerza… - murmuro y ella lo miro sorprendido, no esperaba una respuesta, ya que cuando normalmente ella hablaba de sus sentimientos el solo escuchaba, pero por alguna razón el intervenía mucho en aquel tema en particular.

La chica lo medito unos segundos; "mostrar tu fuerza", era cierto que desde que llego había sido tratada o como una figurilla de cristal o como la "protegida" de su señor; recordó entonces sus miradas y su indiferencia… ellos la creían débil, ellos aseguraban que no era fuerte, que no era digna, que no pertenecía en aquel lugar; Tsukina le había dicho que los demonios perros eran orgulloso, su señor era un buen ejemplo, pero aun así el sabia quién era ella y lo que podía hacer ¿pero sería lo mismo con los demás? Su ánimo estaba a punto de decaer de nuevo, pero entonces recordó las palabras de Lady Inori.

- _… No es volverte más fuerte, es simplemente demostrar tu fuerza, porque no importa que tan débil seas, la verdadera fuerza está allí y solo tienes que aprender a sacarla…_

La joven sonrió ante tal revelación; desde aquel día ella se esforzó más y trabajo más fuerte ¿Cómo pudo olvidar aquella gran lección? Desde que llegó ella no lo estaba dando todo, solo se aparecía y esperaba que los demás se adaptasen a su presencia, se dejaba intimidar, les daba a entender que era débil; pero no más ¡ella daría su mejor esfuerzo!

Se incorporó como si una nueva poderosa fuerza la hubiese penetrado y miro a su señor con determinación y una gran sonrisa con extra de entusiasmo a la Rin.

- ¡Gracias mi señor! – exclamo ella con aquella gran sonrisa y su señor (aunque no lo demostró) la miro confundido por tal reacción.

Entonces sin decir más, la joven se fue dejando al Daiyokai con una pequeña sonrisa mientras negaba con la cabeza. Su protegida estaba creciendo así que ya sería hora de que ella forjase su propio camino, porque aunque fuese humana, ella era diferente a cualquier humano y eso le reconfortaba, pero de inmediato olvido aquello, después de todo no podía perder su valioso tiempo preocupándose por la chica. Pero conociéndola y sin la necesidad de saber lo que tenía planeado sabía que mañana habría un gran escándalo.

**Esa misma noche…**

La kitsune dormía plácidamente mientras soñaba cuando…

- Tsukina-san… - escucho y un poco atontada por el sueño abrió los ojos y contuvo un grito cuando se encontró Rin encima de ella con una sonrisa diabólica. - hola...

- ¡Ri…Rin-san! – exclamó todavía con el corazón latiéndole a mil.

- Mi primer día no fue muy bueno ¡intentemos que este sea mejor! – exclamo ella con una gran sonrisa, tanto que le incómodo.

- Esto es malo… - murmuro la Kitsune mientras sus colas se desplomaban. – esto es malo… - volvió a decir, pero la chica le seguía sonriendo y por fin suspiro. - ¿Qué quieres?

**Voy a llorar… ¡Al termine este pu** y sensual cap! ¿saben lo que tuve que hacer para tener tiempo de escribir? Tuve que empezar una rutina de pararme a las seis de la mañana para usar la compu hasta las nueve cuando mi hermano se levantaba ¡ese pequeño demonio usa mi compu desde la mañana y no me deja tocarla hasta la tarde cuando estoy muy cansada y sin ganas de hacer nada!**

**Pero en fin, lo importante es que aquí esta el cap. Ya estoy cansada asi que no quiero escribir una larga nota, si necesitan ayuda consulten al siguiente número: (***) ***-**** , presionen asterisco y les aparecerá el siguiente mensaje:**

**Para dudas e información sobre el cap presione #1**

**Para comentar y felicitar a la sexy autora presione #2**

**Para contratar un servicio de comida china presione #3**

**Si quiere comentar y dejar un comentario presióne #review.**

**Gracias por leer este cap XD**

**Traje de Rin: ** . .


	5. Chapter 5

Nota Bueno... Se que me estoy tardando y posiblemente alguien en estos momentos este colocando una maldición sobre mi, pero en fin. La cosa es que estoy en estos momentos de viaje a Aruba por mi cumple, asi que no he podido escribir, pero ya tengo el próximo CAP planeado, asi que cuando vuelva espero terminaron lo mas pronto posible. Pense que les debía una explicación en vez de dejarlos esperando comiendoce las uñas. Bueno... Nos vemos dentro de unos dias. 


	6. Al Caer la Noche Parte I

**Capítulo IV**

**Al Caer la Noche**

** Parte I**

**N/A: Perdonen la demora y se que ya quieren leer el cap, pero primero:**

_Cursiva: _recuerdos o pensamientos.

**Negrilla: **solo para notas de autora.

**Si, soy nueva en este tipo de redacción y genero, y necesitaba ordenarme y además es menos tediosos que escribir "flash back". Bueno, aquí esta el cap.**

_Las fechas volaban en el aire mientras la joven se alejaba más y más de su objetivo. Su maestra le había enseñado desde un principio a nunca esperar darle a un cuerpo estático, sino, que esta hacia que la chica corriese mientras intentaba acertar sus flechas en las marcas rojas que pintaba e los árboles._

_Inori se sentía orgullosa de la chica de trece años, desde el inicio ella mostro una gran puntería, pero su técnica con el arco era muy pobre, como si esperase que su atacante esperase mientras ella le apuntaba. Rin era un diamante en bruto y cada día relucía más. Su velocidad y su puntería era casi perfecta, lo suficiente para dar uno de los últimos pasos de su entrenamiento…_

- _Rin ven aquí… - murmuro Inori mientras la chica jadeando se giró al verla y corrió de inmediato a su encuentro._

- _¿Qué ocurre mi señora? – pregunto sentándose sobre sus rodillas frente a su señora en señal de respeto, una costumbre y una etiqueta que su pupila había desarrollado sin que ella lo requiriese._

_Entonces la mujer extendió su arco frente a la chica y esta abrió los ojos sorprendida._

- _Ya es hora de que crees tus propias flechas… - dijo y entonces la chica intento tocar su arco._

- _¿Eso significa que me dará su arco? – Inori arqueo la ceja y entonces golpeo a la chica con su arco en la cabeza ganándose un gruñido de dolor._

- _Este arco es mío… - murmuro mostrándole su "cara mala" mientras la chica lloriqueaba. – Tú tienes que crear tu propio arco._

- _¿Cómo? – pregunto atónita, no tenía idea que aquellos arcos podía forjarse, siempre pensó que el de su señora era único._

- _Kotaru… - murmuro y entonces el ciervo apareció de la nada al lado de su señora._

_Rin contuvo un grito de terror en su garganta mientras veía como su señora tomo una de las aspas del ciervo y como si se tratase de una rama, la desprendía de la cabeza del ciervo. Este no mostro ninguna señal de dolor, pero sí de fastidio, pero no tan grande como su vergüenza al solo poseer ahora dos de sus tres cuernos. La miko le extendió a su discípula la cornamenta del ciervo._

- _Los demonios ciervos mudan sus cuernos cada siglo, son parcialmente indestructibles y son un muy buenos canalizadores de energía… talla un arco y entonces empezaremos con la última fase de tu entrenamiento_

_La joven todavía inquieta por lo que acaba de ver y al mismo tiempo conteniendo sus risas al ver a Kotaru sin uno de sus cuernos tomo la cornamenta sorprendida de que fuese casi tan liviana como su arco de madera._

- _Al tallar tu propio arco este te reconocerá como su dueña…_

- _¿Me reconocerá?_

- _Toda pertenencia tiene su vida propia y el arco que forjes también, pero… - miro seriamente a la chica cuidando cada palabra para que se quedase grabado en su memoria.- ese arco solo podrás usarlo si antepones el bien de otros sobre el tuyo..._

_. . . . . . . . . . . _

Aquel lugar parecía más una fiesta de disfraces en presencia de tantos personajes o mejor dicho demonios de todos los tamaños y formas, especies comunes y otras a las cuales la miko no pudo identificar; tanto la miko como la kitsune llevaban unas capas negras que cubrían sus rostros, así como también sus olores como doble precaución, según ella, sería un escándalo si las damas del palacio saliesen a tales horas de la noche.

Rin estaba maravillada casi tanto como lo estuvo con el palacio; los caminos era planos y libres de cualquier maleza o imperfección; las casas estaban bien organizadas aunque viéndolo desde el suelo se dio cuenta que todas eran muy diferentes entre sí; desde chozas humildes (en comparación) a casas de mercaderes; quizás lo que más le gustaba eran las linternas que todos colgaban fuera de sus casas y el hecho de que todavía hubiesen muchas encendidas. Ni el gobernador más organizado, ni con los mayores recursos podría tener un pueblo así de "perfecto". Entre tantos demonios, la chica se sintió un poco más aliviada, después de todo para ella vivir entre demonios era de alguna manera más placentero que vivir entre los humanos.

Estaba tan emocionada por salir que su capucha se deslizo por pocos segundos, pero ella se cubrió al instante viendo a todos lados en caso de que alguien la hubiese visto. Pero ellas eran invisibles para tal cantidad de demonios.

- ¿Hay demasiada variedad aquí? – murmuro más para sí misma y la kitsune ladeo ligeramente la cabeza.

- En realidad inicialmente el palacio era lo único que yacia en estas montañas, pero los ejércitos y los demonios que buscaban la protección del señor se instalaron aquí… - hablo sin esperar que la chica le escuchase.

- Sabes mucho Tsukina-san. – la kitsune se sonrojo ligeramente incomoda ante la radiante sonrisa de la chica, todavía era temprano para algo tan… radiante.

Las dos chicas continuaron su camino un poco más tranquilas; Rin dejo que la kitsune hiciese su magia y hablase con uno que otro demonio, al parecer comerciantes mientras sus bolsas se llenaban más y más.

El sol no estaba ni por asomo de querer salir y aun así algunas tiendas y lugares seguían abiertos, de alguna manera no le sorprendió, muchos demonios no tenían la necesidad de dormir cada noche como los humanos, lo cual le recordó a la chica el gran agotamiento que poseía al no haber dormido ni un segundo, pero para hacer grandes cosas se necesitan pequeños sacrificios. Mientras la kitsune seguía conversando a lo lejos la chica decidió cerrar los ojos unos minutos….

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Las montañas se ceñían lo suficiente como para ocultar aquel caos; en una aldea de humanos muy lejos de donde se encontraban las tierras del oeste, la gente gritaba horrorizada mientras se escondían dentro de sus casas presenciando cada segundo de aquel extraño desfile….

Aquellas sombras caminaban como si de humanos se tratasen, pero sus formas grotescas estaban lejos de ser similares; los pobladores sabían de aquellas sombras, habían escuchado los rumores y solo sabían que cuando el sol saliese ellas desaparecerían; solo faltaban unas horas, solo tenían que aguantar unas horas más para que aquella escena desapareciese, aunque el recuerdo de aquellas criaturas los perseguirían el resto de sus vidas, lo cual era el mejor alimento. El miedo era la mejor fuente de energía, estaba en todos lados y nunca se agotaba…

- _Un poco más… unas noches más y será la última que verán…- _se regodeaba aquel ser que solo existía en las pesadillas de los mas valientes…

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Risas y alegría era lo que amaban aquella pareja. Un joven de no más de quince año corría con su pequeña hermana de cinco por los campos mientras esta se agarraba fuertemente a aquel joven por la espalda y este saltaba como si de un caballo se tratase haciendo reír mas fuerte a la niña._

_Se decía que el primer amor de alguien era el de sus padres, pero ellos eran la excepción, un amor tan incondicional y puro, platónico en todo sentido. Eran sus mejores recuerdos, sus recuerdos más felices antes de que el rojo de las llamas quemase aquella escena como si de papel se tratase… _

- Oni-sama…. – murmuro Rin ligeramente.

Ella siempre soñaba con su hermano; aunque fuese solo una pequeña siesta no podía evitarlo, su hermano mayor siempre estaba presente en sus sueños. La culpa y el dolor de su perdida nunca desaparecerían.

- ¿Rin? – pregunto la kitsune moviendo la mano frente al rostro de la chica sin que esta reaccionase. – _genial… se descompuso. –_pensó mientras empezaba a agitarla por los hombros. - ¡Rin despierta! ¡Solo nos falta un ingrediente más!

Pero entonces cuando estaba al borde de la desesperación y la preocupación al ver los ojos vacíos sin emoción de la chica esta… soltó un ronquido…

Rin estaba durmiendo con los ojos abiertos….

**Un golpe en la cabeza y algunos minutos después…**

- Duele… - murmuraba la chica sobando su cabeza mientras Tsukina caminaba al frente de ella expresando con cada pesado paso el disgusto que paso. - _¿Por qué todos golpeaban mi cabeza?_

- ¡Nada de duele! ¡casi me matas de un susto! ¡si algo te pasa perderé una de mis colas! – gritaba llamando la atención de todos, por lo que Rin tuvo que taparle la boca mientras seguían caminando.

- ¿Estas segura que encontraremos una tienda abierta a estar horas? – pregunto cambiando de tema rápidamente mirando a la Kitsune quien se dirigió a una casa de dos plantas con varios letreros y canastas vacías por fuera, al parecer un mercado de vegetales que había cerrado hace mucho.

La kitsune se acercó a la puerta y dio un par de golpes ante de que un gran estruendo se escuchase desde adentro, obviamente alguien estaba tropezando con cada cosa a su paso. Entonces una pequeña rejilla en la puerta se abrió dejando ver un par de ojos cansados.

- ¿Qué desean? – pregunto una voz ronca y entonces la kitsune se quitó la capucha dejando ver su rostro, la voz suspiro. - ¿Qué quieres Tsukina?

- Que abras la maldita puerta… - dijo con enojo.

- Traes compañía… - murmuro en señal de desacuerdo y Rin se preguntó si aquel aparente puesto tendría otras funciones en la noche.

Tsukika le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Rin y esta se quitó la capucha; los ojos de quien estuviese detrás de la puerta se abrieron con sorpresa y entonces en un rápido movimiento la puerta se abrió dejando ver, para la sorpresa de Rin, un joven de no más de veinte y tantos. Tenía el cabello castaño corto y ojos negros, no había ninguna marca o señal de que aquel chico fuese un demonio. Lo último que esperaba Rin era encontrarse a algún humano en aquella aldea.

El joven hizo una pequeña reverencia a la Kitsune y con su brazo hizo señal para que esta pasase.

- ¿Vienes por tu ración de sake? – pregunto con una ligera sonrisa ganándose una mirada fulminante.

Por dentro el lugar era oscuro y lúgubre, era como ver un mercado de rarezas; estantes llenos de frascos llenos de sustancias que era mejor no preguntar de donde eran, pergaminos, libros e incluso partes de demonios y al parecer de personas también. Con tanta clase alrededor de aquel pueblo nunca se imaginó un lugar así; pero quizás para los demonios aquellos raros objetos eran normales y cotidianos. Ambas chicas se sentaron mientras el joven les servía una taza de té o alguna sustancia similar que Rin prefirió no ingerir.

- Él es Ren-san lo que quieras él te lo consigue… - dijo señalándolo y entonces señalo a Rin dirigiéndose ahora a él. – y ella es la miko Rin que viene de visita.

- Es un placer Lady Rin… - dijo con una reverencia y la chica le contesto.

Después de unos segundos de silencio la kitsune le entrego una lista y este empezó a revisar los estantes. Rin aprovecho esta ocasión para acercarse un poco a Tsukina y susurrarle al oído.

- ¡No sabía que vivía humanos aquí! – exclamo ella más que en un susurro, en un grito bajo, aunque después se sintió un poco avergonzada de pensar aquello; en el palacio definitivamente era la única humana, pero el pueblo era tan exuberante que no debió haber tomado conclusiones apresuradas.

El joven se giró a verla con una sonrisa compresiva; Rin se sintió avergonzada por su falta de discreción, pero esta no era una de sus mejores cualidades.

- Pues a estas horas no esperes encontrar a mucha gente despierta… aunque en realidad no somos muchos, tal vez uno por cada cinco demonios… - hablo y Rin asintió rápidamente, tenía la repentinas ganas de quedarse hasta que amaneciese y conocer al resto de los humanos; ella ya había declarado antes no ser tan fanática de los humanos que con los demonios, pero le habían pasado tantas cosas que incluso ver a otros humanos le parecía agradable.

- ¿Esta tienda es tuya? – se atrevió a preguntar y sintió una de las colas de Tsukina golpearle en la espalda en señal de que estaba preguntando de más; aun así el joven contesto.

- No, es de mi señora... casi todos los humanos aquí somos sirvientes.

- ¿Casi? – pregunto ella y el chico asintió.

- También hay amantes… - dijo como si nada haciendo que la chica tosiese él te que había decidido beber al fin.

La joven quería preguntar más, pero la mirada de Tsukina la detuvo. Ella había escuchado que algunos humanos terminaban siendo esclavos de los demonios, algunos para salvar sus aldeas, otros por deudas o tratos. Quiso reírse ante la cruel casualidad ya que ella de alguna manera era como los humanos de allí, ella tenía una deuda con su señor, y aunque él no se la restregase, ella la pagaría cada segundo de su vida. Pero no todos pensaban como ella.

- Bueno… como se trata de la bella Tsukina-chan esta ira por mi cuenta… - dijo entregándole unos frascos; la zorra le dio una leve reverencia y le dedico una sonrisa la cual el correspondió.

Sin decir más se despidieron y salieron de la tienda, se volvieron a poner las capuchas y empezaron a caminar, solo les faltaba una cosa por conseguir y si no se apuraban tendrían que empezar de nuevo mañana; pero a la miko ya no le importaba mucho lo que pasase, le picaba la curiosidad acerca de los humanos que vivían allí.

- Tsukina-san… ¿Cómo son los humanos de aquí? - la kitsune guardo unos segundos de silencio.

- Algunos aceptan el destino que les toco, otros se la pasan lloriqueando. – entonces miro a la joven. – no conozco a muchos, pero algunos son agradables. – dijo y Rin sabia que no podía confiar mucho en su opinión, ya que los kitsune en su mayoría toleraban mejor a los humanos.

- ¿Por qué compraste esas cosas? – pregunto cambiando rápidamente de tema oliendo el contenido de los frascos y después hacer una mueca de desagrado, no es que oliese mal, pero no era agradable.

- Me lo agradecerás después. – señalo y entonces ambas miraron al cielo donde ya se veían indicios de sol queriendo salir.

- Hay que apurarnos a buscar lo último que nos falta.- dijo ella y entonces Tsukine dejo al descubierto sus colmillos.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Aquella mañana era como cualquier otra, el lagarto tuvo que pararse bien temprano a preparar las comidas de aquellos perros ingratos; el no había estado perfeccionando su arte culinaria por cien años para tener que servir a esos ingratos; pero por lo menos la chica humana era un poco más tolerable.

Escucho como la puerta se abría y suponiendo que era Misuki buscando la comida del señor, este se preparó para los insultos referentes a su retazo; pero en vez de eso se encontró con el rostro agradable de la miko.

- Tanaka-sama… - le dijo ella con una sonrisa amable ganándose la atención del lagarto. – me preguntaba si me permite ayudarle…

Entonces con ayuda de Tsukina trajeron un gran ciervo que habían cazado hace unos minutos.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Tenía los ojos cerrados mientras se concentraba en ordenar su cabeza, ya llevaba un buen rato en aquella habitación sin siquiera ver el sol; las cosas se acumulaban si no se hacían a tiempo, y el comprendía que si hubiese estado más atento no tendría ahora aquel dolor de cabeza.

Inhalo fuertemente y entonces antes de que llegase noto el ahora que reconocería en cualquier parte. Se levantó y abrió la puerta encontrándose de nuevo con su protegida, solo que esta vez tenía una sonrisa risueña ¿se volvería costumbre acaso que ella lo visitase?

- ¿Rin? – pregunto confuso al ver a la chica con una bandeja de comida.

- ¡Desayuno! – exclamo alegre como si fuese la respuesta más obvia.

Dejo la bandeja en el suelo y se arrodillo frente a él; acomodando todo para que el comiese, de alguna manera se sintió plena al servirle su comida a su señor.

- ¿Qué pretendes? – pregunto seriamente mientras la chica servía él te. La chica le sonrió con una de sus típicas sonrisas.

- Solo quiero ayudar mi señor. – y con eso simple respuesta y entonces extendió un trozo de comida a su señor. – diga "aaaa"… - Sesshomaru levanto su ceja escéptico y la chica solo rio, lo había intentado al menos.

Rin se despidió de su señor no sin antes girarse a verlo con una gran sonrisa, al menos su humor había mejorado en comparación con la noche anterior.

- Espero que baje pronto mi señor, necesita un poco de aire fresco. – dijo "seriamente" y entonces se fue.

El Daiyokai suspiro, toda su vida se rodeó de lame suelas y seguidores temerosos de cometer cualquier ofensa, algo que influyo mucho en su comportamiento desde muy joven; muy pocos eran auténticos con el y su protegida estaba en aquel grupo….

_Hace algunos años, después de la muerte de Naraku y poco antes de su partida a la aldea de Kaede, Rin caminaba animadamente junto a su señor. Ella siempre sonreía, cantaba cortas e infantiles baladas y reía sin razón aparente. El daiyokai un poco incómodo y preocupado por su actitud poco normal le pregunto la razón de por qué sonreía tanto, a lo cual la chica solo contesto._

- _Porque quiero que las personas a mi alrededor también sean felices._

Desde ese día el permitió que ella sonriese lo que quisiera, la sonrisa de Rin, después de todo llenaba de vida a quien la mirase. Después de un rato se dispuso a comer.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Rin volvió rápidamente a la cocina y ayudo a Tanaka a terminar el resto de las comidas; no era que Rin fuese una cocinera habida, pero el lagarto tuvo la amabilidad de explicarle como hacer los platos. Por su parte la kitsune tenía otros asuntos que atender y esos asuntos se vieron cumplidos cuando todos los sirvientes irrumpieron a la cocina gritando desesperados al haberse levantado tan tarde, en parte por culpa de la kitsune…

_El sol todavía no había salido y ambas chicas después de salir del pueblo se dirigieron velozmente al palacio._

- _Ponte esto… - dijo la kitsune pasándole una máscara a Rin mientras habrían el polémico frasco que había comprado._

- _¿Para qué lo usaras? – pregunto mientras la otra abría ligeramente sin hacer ruido las puertas de las recamaras de los sirvientes y derramaba algunas gotas del contenido del frasco dentro de estas._

_Rin no sabía lo que estaba haciendo y le preocupaba mucho hacia donde iría su plan._

- _Son suspiros de osas polares… al estar en contacto con el aire se evaporan y su gas puede adormecer a los que la aspiran; necesitamos que se queden dormidos un par de horas más si queremos terminar todo a tiempo._

- _¡Eres un genio Tsiki-san! – dijo con aquel nuevo apodo mientras abrazaba emocionada a la kitsune, pero preocupada de que su grito despertase a los demás se giró rápidamente…_

_Esa cosa funcionaba más rápido de lo que espero ya que todos se sumieron en un profundo sueño._

Después de que la ama de llaves terminase de gritarles a todos por haberse quedado dormidos se dirigió al lagarto. Rin se sintió un poco culpable por causarles tantas molestias, pero era un mal necesario.

- ¡Tanaka nesecito la comida del Señor y de los demás y…! – gritaba Misuki arrogándose el cabello mientras su rostro de desesperación marcaban sus arrugas.

- Ya lo hice Misuki-sama… - dijo la miko mientras la vieja miraba horrorizada.

- ¡¿Tu qué?! ¿pero y la limpieza matutina y…! – seguía diciendo y entonces Tsukina entro con otras tres Tsukinas…

- Ya yo me encargo. – dijo y entonces desvaneció s sus clones.

- Wow, no sabía que podías hacer eso… - dijo Rin impresionada, ni siquiera Shippo sabía la técnica de clonación.

- Verdad que sí, es un pequeño truco que…

- ¡Y que haremos nosotros! – exclamo la ama de llaves todavía horrorizada ¿Qué paso con el orden y el protocolo?

Rin tomo del brazo a la inugami y la dirigió a la mesa haciendo una señal a los demás sirvientes un poco más aliviados que la sirvienta mayor al saber que la kitsune se había encargado de la limpieza.

- Ahora Misuki-sama, usted va a desayunar… - le dijo la miko como si fuese una anciana en proceso de recuperación. – ayer usted no desayuno ¿recuerda?

A regañadientes la anciana se sentó, la chica tenía razón, normalmente ella solo comía en el desayuno y si era posible en la cena, pero ayer no había comido absolutamente nada y su trabajo demandaba mucha energía. No confiaba en la hospitalidad de la chica y presentía que todo este asunto de el retraso era obra de ella; pero para confirmar sus sospechas debía ver hasta donde irían sus intenciones.

- ¡No queremos más sobras! – grito uno de los sirvientes más jóvenes ganándose una mirada de advertencia de Misuki.

- No se preocupen. – dijo Tanaka mientras Rin extendía la comida. –Rin fue muy amable de traernos un ciervo y algunos ingredientes más, así que hoy no habla sobras.

Todos guardaron silencio y miraron a la chica con una sonrisa más bien boba e inocente ¿Qué tramaba esa chica? Lo más probable es que hubiese envenenado la carne en venganza por la penosa escena que le hicieron pasar; además, nadie podría sonreír de aquella manera tan inocente. Entonces uno de los demonios bufo y se levantó dispuesto a hacer la misma escena de ayer…

Mala idea.

- Ni se te ocurra pararte sin siquiera probarlo… - dijo Rin con su "cara mala" mientras les apuntaba con una de sus flechas y aquel demonio se volvió a sentar intentado no mojar sus pantalones.

Todos empezaron a temblar ante la humana y la flecha que les apuntaban; pero como si nada, Tanaka e Tsukina empezaron a servir. Todos miraron sus platos con miedo, pero no tanto como el rostro de aquella chica que decía: "como o muere". La chica hizo un gesto con la cabeza y poco a poco empezaron a comer con miedo….

- Rico… - murmuro uno de los sirvientes animando al resto y al poco tiempo todos empezaron a comer con gusto al tiempo que la miko bajaba su arco y sonreía.

La chica aprovecho la oportunidad y se sentó junto a los demonios; esta vez, estaban más tranquilas disfrutando la comida, así que ella empezó a comer con ellos sin que estos se molestasen. Solo Misuki estaba mirando a la chica con escepticismo sin siquiera probar un bocado, Rin sonrió.

- Coma un poco Misuki-sama esta delicioso… - dijo Rin y otros demonios la animaron. Pero cuando ella no hizo ningún movimiento, la joven levanto ligeramente su arco dándole a entender que no tendría otra opción. – estoy seguro que preferiría comer un poco… - insistió.

Suspirando, probo aquello dándose cuenta que en serio estaba deliciosos, el ciervo era fresco y los ingredientes fueron cuidadosamente escogidos ¿en serio la chica había hecho aquello por ellos o era un truco? Aun así, hizo una cara de disgusto y miro hacia otro lado.

- Esta mejor que ayer. – dijo la mujer y todos se conformaron con eso aunque no fuese un sí o un no.

Después de aquello, todos siguieron comiendo animadamente, algunos felicitaron por primera vez a Tanaka haciéndolo llorar, mientras otros a Tsukina por su ayuda, pero la que más les costó agradecer fue a Rin, pero pese a su orgullo le agradecieron a la miko y ella no dejo de sonreír.

- Muy bien a volver con sus labores… - ordeno Misuki y todos los sirvientes se pusieron en fila para recibir sus respectivas labores; Rin suspiro ante la culminación de aquel agradable momento y se dispuso a irse, pero… – Y ustedes. – dijo apuntando a la Kitsune y a la miko.- por su pequeña travesura más les vale fregar los pisos en lo que queda del día.

Ambas jóvenes se paralizaron, su broma con el suspiro de oso polar había sido descubierta. La kitsune empezó a lloriquear "esto es malo, esto es malo, esto es malo….", en cambio Rin solo estaba contenta, no por ser castigada, sino porque se sentía parte de ellos poco a poco.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Los días siguientes fueron más tranquilos para la miko, todavía no se sentía muy aceptada por ellos, pero al menos les permitían comer con ellos o que ayudase en algunos quehaceres, aunque los músculos del cuerpo le gritasen después ya que no poseía la resistencia de los demás sirvientes, se sentía con un poco más de libertades que el día en que llego. Al final, hizo un trato con Misuki y esta le permitió ir a ver a su señor de vez en cuando para servirle él te, un acto muy simple y rutinario, pero que le daba a la chica la oportunidad de pasar unos minutos con su señor, sobre todo porque este casi no estaba en el palacio y se la pasaba largas horas en el campo de entrenamiento hablando con los miembros de su ejército.

- ¿Todavía no terminas niña? ¡¿Cómo es posible que todavía sigues fregando esta parte?! – pregunto Jaken mientras la chica arrastraba un trapo húmedo por el suelo lo más rápido que podía, ya se estaba acostumbrando a aquello, pero aun así los pisos parecían no terminar.

La chica tenia paciencia de más, pero aun así tenía ganas de cortarle la lengua al sapo; sobre todo porque empezaba a caminar sobre el piso que ya había fregado.

- Solo me faltan esta sección Jeken-sama. – dijo animada y el demonio suspiro, pensó que después del castigo por lo de la otra vez haría que la chica desistiera en querer ayudar en las labores, pero al parecer solo la motivo más, si su señor se enterase de que permitía que su protegida fregase los pisos de seguro le cortaría la cabeza.

- Pues termina rápido y aséate que Sesshomaru-sama desea verte en los campos de entrenamiento lo más pronto posible. – le dijo golpeándola con su bastón en la cabeza como si estuviese trabajando con lentitud a propósito.

Rin se incorporó, tomo el bastón de Jaken y lo lanzo lejos.

- ¡Mi bastón! ¡Me las pagaras niña!– gritaba mientras corría en dirección a su preciado bastón. - ¡ya voy mi precioso!

La chica hizo una mueca al recordar la última vez que fue allí y fue cruelmente rechazada; exprimió con ira el trapo en sus manos imaginando el rostro de Tsuyoshi, pero tenía que obedecer, sobre todo si era una orden por parte de su señor. Fue a su recamara y se puso su traje y tomo su arco cuando de pronto una extraña sensación paso por su columna, su arco de alguna forma estaba vivo y cada vez que algo ocurría o estaba por ocurrir, este se lo hacía saber, pero esta vez, como si el posible peligro que se avecinase fuese completamente nuevo, este no dio ninguna pista.

- ¿Acaso tienes miedo? – murmuro y sintió otro palpitar en su arco.

Algo no andaba bien.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

- ¿Estás seguro de que esa cosa se evaporo en el aire como dices? – pregunto el Daiyokai con escepticismo a uno de sus soldados que estaba en un viaje de reconocimiento.

El joven no pudo haber llegado en peores condicione ya que todo su brazo estaba quemado como si le hubiesen vertido acido en este, pese a que los demonios se recuperaban rápido la carne todavía se hallaba roja y con muchas ronchas; el resto de sus compañeros estaban sin ningún rasguño. El joven tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para hablar pese al dolor.

- Apenas lo toque me hizo esto. – dijo señalando su brazo con una mueca de dolor. – lo atacamos entre todos, solo tuvimos que cortarlo para que desapareciera, pero dejo esto. – dijo sacando de su armadura envuelto en un trozo de tela un pequeño cristal de color negro.

Sesshomaru lo tomo el cristal en el pañuelo y lo examino sin poder encontrar olor alguno. Pero si una de esas cosas había provenido de esos cristales y más aún había logrado lastimar gravemente a uno de sus soldados con tal facilidad, más le valía encontrarle alguna explicación.

- ¿es cierto que mando a llamar a la miko? – pregunto Tsuyoshi con desdén, un dolor de cabeza es como prefería llamarla.

- Si tienes una mejor idea estoy abierto a escucharla. – dijo sin expresión alguna mientras le lanzaba rápidamente el cristal.

Él lo atrapo como si nada, pero al instante hizo una mueca de dolor dejándolo caer; la mano con la que lo había atrapado ahora tenía una gran roncha que tardaría incluso un poco más en sanar, su orgullo tardaría un poco más.

- Ninguno puede tocarlo, así que no podemos hacer nada con él. – dijo como recordándole la cosa más obvia del mundo. – entonces se giró al soldado de nuevo. – cuéntame todo lo que ocurrió.

El joven y los demás soldados empezaron a relatar, como en su viaje cerca de las montañas habían escuchado de una horda de "sombras" desfilar por las aldeas de alrededor, pero no tocaban ni lastimaba a ninguna persona, así que fueron en dirección a donde posiblemente se habían ido para investigar; era de noche y en el bosque no había nada. Alegaron al final que fueron emboscado y que estos se desprendieron de las sombras de los arboles; eran solo unos cinco que huyeron al instante, pero lograron por lo menos acabar con uno, pero con fatales resultados; lo que más impacto a todos era el camino que parecían recorrer recorrían….

Cuando acabaron Sesshomaru abrió los ojos una milésima de segundo ante el descubrimiento, ya había encontrado el patrón y no era muy alentador…

Se dirigió a Tsuyoshi con un rostro mucho más serio de lo usual.

- ¿Ocurre algo Sesshomaru? – pregunto con brazos cruzados.

- En los últimos meses… ¿Qué han tenido en común los ataques de las tierras del sur, el este y las aldeas de las montañas y el mar? – pregunto y el otro yokai solo pensó al encontrar como única relación en que todas ellas eran tierras de Inugamis; pero no podía deducir a donde quería llegar hasta que volvió su vista al cristal y entonces abrió los ojos por la sorpresa.

- Esas sombras… - murmuro simplemente; todas esas tierras que fueron atacadas al punto de la destrucción tenían aquello en común.

- Antes de los ataques, muchos alegaron que habían presenciado sombras deformes merodear cerca de sus tierras y a los días siguientes iniciaba el ataque… ¿que te dice eso?

- Que podríamos ser el próximo blanco.- destaco.

Justo cuando el momento no podía ser menos tenso Rin llegó jadeante al recorrer tal camino, debía admitir que hacer los quehaceres del palacio le habían dejado con una buena condición física y resistencia, pero gracias a que Jaken la seguía tuvo que aligerar un poco el paso y detenerse contantemente. La chica estaba a punto de hacer acto de presencia cuando sintió la tensión en el aire; trago en seco ya que quizás no fue conveniente al fin y al cabo que ella viniese.

- ¿Qué ocurre Jaken-sama? – pregunto en un murmullo a aunque todos la escucharon completamente.

- No lo se… - murmuro irritado el yokai.

Todos la miraron menos los dos yokai que todavía intercambiaban pensamiento, intentando saber que pasaría después. Finalmente el Daiyokai se dirigió a la miko.

- ¿puedes decirnos que es esto? – se limitó a decir extendiéndole el cristal.

Rin lo miro a una distancia prudente; no sabía por qué su señor le había llamado por aquello y tampoco podría saber mucho si no lo tocaba. Miro a su señor extendiendo su mano hacia el pequeño cristal, pero este la detuvo.

- Si lo tocas te quemaras. – le advirtió y aun así la chica bufo y tomo de todas formas el cristal.

Todos ahogaron una exclamación, que paso a confusión cuando vieron que no le hacía nada a la chica o al menos nada que ellos no pudiesen ver; la chica estaba acostumbrada a tomar toda clase de objetos poseídos por todo tipo de energías y sabía que en su mayoría estos poseían su medio de defensa, así que el cristal apenas pudo hacerle cosquillas….

- No lo entiendo… - murmuro con frustración, no lograba identificar aquel poder, era un poder sin vida.

- Te dije que era inútil traerla. – murmuro Tsuyoshi, pero Sesshomaru lo ignoro.

- Ese cristal era lo único que quedo de un demonio. – dijo esperando que con más información ella le pudiese decir algo.

- ¿Qué tipo de demonio era? – pregunto más seria.

- Una sombra.

Rin siguió su interrogatorio, necesitaba toda la información posible; su señora le había ensañado a hacer una buena deducción a base de la información que poseían, ya fuese poca o mucha; pero aquel cristal le era ajeno a todo lo que había visto antes y solo había dos posibles conclusiones y al mismo tiempo no podía serlo: la primera, que fuese el demonio en si, pero el cristal no guardaba ninguna esencia de vida, el cristal era un objeto inanimado; y la segunda…

- Entonces no lucharon contra un demonio. – dijo posando el cristal frente a su ojo con una sonrisa de autosatisfacción. – Esto es un canalizador de energía, así que con quien quiera que hubiese peleado… solo era una marioneta….

- Eso quiere decir que alguien intenta espiarnos… - dedujo por fin el daiyokai.

- Si, pero… este cristal solo tiene energía limitada, quizás se recargue…. – murmuro, pero finalmente suspiro. – podría purificarlo y así ustedes podrían tomarlo, no puedo deducir más, quizás encuentren un olor o algo… - dijo y su señor asintió en señal de afirmación.

Su respiración se relajó mientras cerraba los ojos y apretaba el cristal en su mano, debía tener mucho cuidado de no….

- _Yo no haría eso si fueras tu…._

De pronto sus ojos se abrieron como platos mientras apretaba el cristal en su puño. Todos se pusieron alerta de inmediato ante su reacción.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunto Sesshomaru intentando no mostrar su preocupación.

Rin se quedó unos segundos en ese mismo estado hasta que finalmente abrió su puño y dejo caer el cristal que apenas toco el suelo se evaporo. Pequeños temblores iniciaron en el cuerpo de la joven hasta que finalmente se desplomo de rodillas en el suelo y sin quitar su expresión de Shock del rostro miro al daiyokai.

- Ellos vienen….

**Muy bien…. Se que corte muy de pronto el cap y muchos quedaron con cara de "¡que mie***!"; pero pensé que ya me estaba tardando mucho y si seguía escribiendo el cap iba a ser MUY largo, así que lo dejare hasta aquí.**

**En serio perdonen la tardanza, pero en serio no me ha dado chance de escribir por lo que he estado escribiendo retazos al azar hasta que me diera tiempo de hacer un cap nuevo. Espero su comprensión y un helado.**

**Ahora repasemos los acontecimientos más importantes ocurridos en el cap:**

- **Rin terminara con un tumor si no dejan de golpearla en la cabeza**

- **Tsukina sufre de paranoia**

- **Sesshomaru tiene una discapacidad facial que le prohíbe hacer gestos**

- **Tsuyoshi es un homosexual reprimido.**

**¿Eso tiene sentido o tiene que ver al menos con la trama principal del cap? No lo sé, pero es divertido ¡Hasta el próximo cap!**

**PD. Slenderman es fan de este fic, así que dejen su review.**


	7. Al Caer la Noche Parte II

**Capítulo V**

**Al Caer la Noche Parte II**

**N/A: A volverse a parar a las seis de las mañanas!... y en vacaciones…. Saben las fuerza de voluntad que debo tener? Ninguna!…. Mátenme T-T**

**Disculpen la tardanza, pero estos caps se me hicieron difíciles y mi hermano empezó a pararse a las 7, asi que solo tenia una hora pa escribir, los próximos serán más rápidos y los hare un poco más cortos para publicar mas seguido.**

**Importante: el contenido de este cap me imagino que muchos pensaran que es muy pronto para escenas de acción y eso en un fic que apenas comenzó, pero los eventos contados en estos dos cap son importantes para la trama en si así que OJO. Disfruten, tomen a su gato o a su mejor amigo homosexual (o sea a su mejor amigo heterosexual) y lean como si les gustara XD**

**PD: Si les gusta el fic hagan clip en el botón Review de abajo (si… me va a demandar German xb) o simplemente recomiéndelo a alguien.**

Cada paso resonaba en aquella húmeda cueva, la mugre y el desagradable olor a muerte era lo último que le preocupaba o mejor dicho la satisfacción que sentía en aquel momento lo eclipsaba todo. Nada se podía comparar con aquel momento que había estado planeando desde hace más de un siglo.

Una sonrisa sádica se asomó por su rostro cuando vio a aquella gran bestia frente a él, amaba la sensación de tener el poder, sobre todo el poder de aquella "cosa"; tenerlo bajo su control, doblegado y humillado era realmente satisfactorio.

La cueva era el paraíso para cualquier codiciosos; una cueva llena de gemas que brillaban a medida que se nutrían del poder que él les proporcionaba, había tardado mucho en deducir como usarlas correctamente y más tiempo aun en usarlas para su beneficio. Le había costado tanto hallar una lugar con tal cantidad de aquellas raras gemas, en realidad no estaba en sus planes usarlas, pero fue gracias a que Kami deseaba que el cumpliese su destino el por qué le puso aquel lugar en su camino. Entonces se detuvo frente a lo que parecía ser el final de la cueva donde yacía sobre un pedestal su obra maestra. Su arma secreta, la razón por la cual había conquistado tantas tierras….

Oculto entre las sombras, aquel demonio nacido del odio y maldecido por los mismos shinigamis respiraba acompasadamente mientras un aura purpura lo envolvía impregnaba los cristales a su alrededor de tal color. Aquel ser sonrió al verlo tan dócil, adiestrarlo fue difícil, pero después de tanto tiempo, al fin logro que se doblegara a su voluntad. Había estado por así decirlo "cosechando" la energía de aquel ser, sabía que hasta cierto punto había abusado de él; al pobre casi no le quedaban fuerzas y quien sabia cuanto tardaría en reponerlas; por ello debía apurarse y aprovechar al máximo la última gota de energía.

- Esperaba que mi visita te animase un poco el día… - murmuro y entonces la bestia abrió sus ojos, él lo sabía, él sabía que el vendría, por ello prefería ignorarlo, ignorar su existencia, como si con eso pudiese lograr que en verdad dejase de existir.

La bestia gruñía y se zarandeaba mientras unas brillantes cadenas lo inmovilizaban, pero sus verdaderas ataduras eran el collar que poseía. Hiciese lo que hiciese, no importaba lo poderoso que fuese, aquel collar lo mantenía en aquel lugar enviando grandes cantidades de dolor a su cuerpo si no obedecía, el sabía lo que era el dolor, él lo mantenía siempre a su lado como un amigo fiel, pero un amigo que desearía apartar, estaba cansado de ese amigo llamado dolor.

Sin ningún problema en aquella oscuridad la bestia miro a su captor con odio y desprecio, de un demonio poderoso y temido, ahora tenía que doblegarse en los planes de aquel ser tan ambicioso que para alegrarse un poco imaginaba que esa misma ambición lo golpearía en la cara.

- Apuesto que desearías volver al infierno de dónde vienes… pero eres mucho más útil aquí… para mi claro… - dijo seguido de una leve risa.

Hizo unas señas con las manos y entonces el collar se activó enviando una fuerte descarga al cuerpo del demonios. Este soltó un grito ahogado lleno de dolor; las cadenas que lo envolvían le impedían moverse lo que lo obligaba a hacerse bola como si aquello amortiguase el dolor. Aquel ser pareció disfrutar el dolor que sufría su mascota.

- Este será tu momento de brillar… - murmuro y entonces saco una larga espada y con un solo movimiento destrozo los cristales que envolvían a aquella bestia partiéndolos en miles de pequeños pedazos….

La bestia abrió sus ojos, de una forma peculiar incluso para una aberración como él; un ojo color amarillo como el oro y otro rojo como la sangre y finalmente de su frente un tercer ojo color violeta se asomó, si quería libertad tenía que obedecer y para ello debía terminar rápido con los planes de su captor…

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

El viento cambio de curso tan rápido aquella tarde, todo estaba apagado, desde el pueblo hasta los muros del palacio; la predicción de Rin vino también junto a un grupo de advertencias provenientes de los vigilantes en los límites de las tierras ¿Quién diría que todo el esplendor de aquellas tierras se iría de la noche a la mañana?

El Lord del Oeste solo estuvo un par de segundos en silencio antes de que empezase a mover tropas; un pequeño grupo fuera de las fronteras como vigías y un grupo más grande en las fronteras dispuestos a defender las tierras, pero no eran suficientes soldados como para llamarlo ejercito, pero si con la bastante experiencia como para superar a uno. Si eran cierto los rumores atacarían apenas se escondiese el sol; no era un ataque de día en donde el enemigo podría verse a simple vista, ni tampoco uno en el que los enemigos fuesen subestimados; pese a que tenía confianza en sus tropas, esas cosas podrían hacerles mucho daño y lo último que quería era tener la mitad de sus tropas en estados de salud deplorables, porque en el arte de la guerra aquel ataque podría significar solo una adventicia, una simple muestra de poder para intimidar al enemigo. Solo esperaba que ellos no supiesen que los estaban esperando.

Los pasillos del palacio estaban vuelto un lio; los sirvientes corrían lo más rápido que podían en busca de armas con las cuales pelear; incluso los sirvientes estaban entrenados para defender el palacio de toda amenaza, una habilidad resientes en ellos desde que el primogénito del Taisho había heredado el palacio, después de todo Sesshomaru no toleraba la debilidad y menos en sus propios dominios.

- Mizuki… - musito y en menos de lo que tarda en parpadear, la inugami apareció.

- Sí, mi Lord.

- ¿Ya tienes todo listo en caso de que vengan? – pregunto y ella asintió.

- Si, el pueblo todavía no ha sido advertido, pero esperamos que las defensas de la frontera aguanten lo suficiente. – él sabía que no estaban en guerra aun, por ello no era prioridad advertir a los pobladores, aun así mantenía algunos guardias rondando en caso de cualquier peligro, más vale prevenir que lamentar en este caso.- Todo está listo para que dé la orden…

- Entonces tomen posiciones y no den la orden de ataque al menos que se acerquen a la armería. – aquel palacio guardaba más de lo que aparentaba, armas antiguas y poderosas, así como también textos sobre información confidencial, que en manos equivocadas podrían ser más letales que las armas anteriormente dichas.

Dio la orden de resguardase mientras salía lo más pronto del palacio, pero entonces escucho unos pasos cerca de este y no tenía que ser adivino para saber de quien se trataba.

- ¡Te dijeron que te quedaras en cama idiota! ¡Amo Sesshomaru, no tuve la culpa de esto! – chillaba el sapo mientras se aferraba al traje de la chica intentado detenerla, pero este se comparaba al agarre de una rama que se engancha en la ropa.

La chica todavía estaba con el rostro pálido y cansado; después del episodio que tuvo, la tuvieron que llevar de nuevo al palacio para que descansase, cosa que funciono los primeros minutos.

- Sesshomaru-sama… lléveme con usted… - murmuro su protegida intentando no perder el equilibrio mientras corría a su encuentro, aquella conexión que tuvo todavía le afectaba; aquella conexión llena de maldad y odio, sentimientos que ella conocía muy bien, pero le eran ajenos, sentirlos desde su interior todavía le aterraba.

Rin llevaba el traje de miko con el cual todos la reconocían, pero en vez de llevar su melena suelta, esta se la amarro en una cola alta mientras el mechón que normalmente se amarraba quedaba suelto hasta caer en su hombro; sostuvo su arco con fuerza, no esperaba que su señor la dejase ir con él al campo de batalla, pero esperaba al menos que el reconociera que ella quería pelear de todas maneras.

- Quédate aquí. – dijo captando al instante las intenciones de la adolecente.

- Tengo que ir. – dijo dando énfasis en la palabra "tengo".

- Solo estorbaras. – dijo con voz dura. – vuelve al palacio y quédate allí, no lograras nada en ese estado. – ordeno más solemne esta vez.

Rin frunció el ceño, ella no había entrenado tantos años para que él le dijese que no; ella era testaruda y difícil de adiestrar después de todo.

- Puedo vencer esas cosas. – si no podía persuadirlo, entonces debería intentar obligarlo.

- Y si viniesen otro tipo de enemigo ¿podrías dominar pelear contra algo que no conozcas? – Rin quedo en silencio, porque la verdad no sabía; ella podría estar preparada para cualquier tipo de demonio, pero aquellas sombras eran algo desconocido para ella, así que no se quería imaginar si habría otras criaturas como aquellas o peores. Otro escalofrió corrió por su nuca al recordar la sensación que tuvo al tocar aquel cristal.

- _Yo podría… - _quiso decir, pero ¿y si no podía? El ejército era más experimentado y podía lidiar con cualquier cosa, pero si ella no podía entonces su señor tendría razón y solo sería una carga, aun así… - este es mi hogar ahora y quiero ayudar… - se atrevió, era la primera vez que replicaba tanto una orden de él, y eso e parte no le agradaba.

En un sonido cortante, el desenvaino su espada y la dirigió hacia su protegida a escasos milímetros de su rostro pudiendo sentir el filo de la hoja. Su señor nunca le había puesto un dedo encima, pero siempre había una primera vez y más aun si su paciencia se colmaba.

- Quédate aquí… - volvió a decir, su mirada gélida hizo que la chica se paralizase, ella había visto miles de veces aquella mirada en su señor, pero era al primera vez que la usaba en ella. Con aquella mirada, la chica no tendría ni la más mínima oportunidad de salirse con la suya.

El ánimo de la chica decayó y dejo caer su arco a un costado derrotada mordiendo su labio para no decir una blasfemia a lo bajo, se sentía inútil y al mismo tiempo avergonzada por no poder hacer nada por su señor. Pero para su sorpresa, su señor suspiro guardando su arma, no tenía tiempo para tratar con una adolescente impetuosa y menos una que suele meterse en toda clase de líos.

- No iras… - cortó y antes de que la chica replicase volvió a hablar.- pero si en serio deseas hacer una estupidez, quédate aquí y ayuda a los demás a defender el palacio en caso de que vengan en una emboscada.

La chica lo pensó unos segundos antes de asentir. No era lo que deseaba, pero al menos era una opción más realista. El daiyokai siguió su camino dejando a la joven todavía tensa atrás, pero en un movimiento vacilante se detuvo y miro la miro de reojo.

- No hagas una estupidez… - musito y entonces desapareció a sus espaldas; la chica tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa ante la curiosa forma que tenía su señor de decir "mantente a salvo".

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

- ¿Estás seguro que vendrán? – pregunto Tsuyoshi mientras distribuía el pequeño pelotón en grupos.

El Daiyokai no hablo, solo miro el cielo y el crepúsculo que se cernía sobre ellos; el aire estaba tenso como si una tormenta se acercase. Los dos inugamis se quedaron quietos a esperar con silencio hasta que el último rayo de luz desaprecio….

- _Algo no anda bien… - _pensó y entonces escucho la alarma; como había predicho su protegida, ellos vendrían aquella noche.

- ¿Qué ordena hacer? – pregunto su viejo amigo mientas desenvainaba una larga lanza hecha con huesos y colmillos de dragón.

- Rodéenlos y mantengan a todos los que puedan en un solo punto, acabemos con este juego rápido.

Ambos Yokais se prepararon y corrieron hacia donde había sonado la alarma, pero al llegar sus ojos no daban nombre alguno a lo que veían.

Las bestias que los atacaban era como ver sombras de un perro, solo que en dos patas; sin ojos o bocas, solo una gema en donde debería estar la frente. Eran altos y esqueléticos, pero no podían ver más allá de esa silueta negra la cual llamaban cuerpo. Esas cosas se desprendieron de las sombras de los arboles mientras todos los soldados, al menos unos cincuenta, se preparaban.

Sesshomaru sintió el aire turbio y una sensación de malestar al ver a aquellas cosas; la energía que emanaban no era normal, la única que podía compararse con ella era la de Naraku, pero esta estaba más concentrada y al mismo tiempo dispersa en aquellas cosas. No tenían ni olor ni nada que diferenciase uno de otro, esas cosas no estaban vivas y aquello decepciono al Daiyokai al no poder por lo menos sacarles algo de información sobre el verdadero responsable.

- Prepárense… - murmuro y todos oyeron claramente.

Entonces las sombras empezaron a moverse por el suelo a una gran velocidad; pero apenas cruzaron los primero metros, los soldador ya llevaban todo el recorrido y entonces la lucha empezó. A los soldados se les habían advertido que no tocasen esas cosas y era difícil no hacerlo cuando estas te atacaban con sus garras y su peculiar anatomía esquivaba los golpes como si fuese un juego.

Por suerte apenas empezaron estos fueron disminuyendo de numero; con un simple corte bastaba para destruir a esas cosas; pero por cada uno que eliminaban, diez más salían del bosque.

- Ya son suficientes… dudo que tengan mas… - murmuro Tsuyoshi clavando su lanza e una de esas sombras evaporándolas dejando solo un pequeño cristal en el suelo.

- Diles que los rodeen, estas cosas ya me están molestando. – dijo el Daiyokai cortando con su látigo a unos cinco que trataba de rodearlo.

Subestimar a tu enemigo era una gran error, ya que al final podrían sorprenderte….

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Con su habitación completamente a oscuras y un constante hormigueo en su espalda sentía como aquella energía oscura se aproximaba, muy cerca de ellos para su gusto. Al igual que otros sirvientes, ella se encontraba resguardada en una habitación secreta que se ocultaba detrás de una de las puertas que daba al pasillo principal. Entre ella solo estaban los más jóvenes o los más viejos o que no sabían luchar; el resto estaban en los límites de las tierras del palacio, pero las tierras del palacio eran muy grandes como para que aquel muy reducido grupo evitase que al menos uno entrase.

- ¿Qué ocurre Rin? – pregunto Tsukina rompiendo el silencio, ninguno hablaba ni se movían, como si también hubiesen sentido la presencia de aquellos seres, estaban alerta.

Rin forzó una sonrisa mientras apretaba disimuladamente su arco.

- No es nada. – dijo con una sonrisa, pero volvió a ponerse alerta, ella podía sentir que se aproximaban. - ¿Oyen algo? – pregunto a los demás sirvientes, ella podría sentirlos, pero ellos poseían mejor oído.

Todos miraron a un punto fijo, hasta que finalmente negaron con la cabeza.

- _Lo que faltaba… es un ataque silencioso… - _pensó en decirles, pero entonces recordó al chico y su brazo destrozado al tocar aquellas cosas ¿ellos estarían dispuestos a morir para defender el palacio? La respuesta era obvia, pero Rin deseaba preguntarles con la esperanza de que la respuesta fuese otra.

Había demonios de todas las edades, la más joven era una Inu de cabello rosa que según recordaba se llamaba Ichigo y parecía de doce años; se la imagino toda lastimada e incluso muerta ¿en serio debería decirles que estaban por ser emboscados? De pronto otro escalofrió recorrió sus cuerpo, ellos estaban aún más cerca de ellos y no lo sabían si quiera.

Tenía que hacer algo…

- Escúchenme con atención. – murmuro y todos la miraron como si estuviese gritando en aquel pequeño cuarto.

Rin se levantó y saco unos cuantos sellos de papel y se los entregó a Tsukina. La mirada de Rin cambio a determinación. Se arrodillo y pego uno de los pergaminos a la puerta y todos se alarmaron.

- ¿Qué haces niña? – pregunto Misuki indignada, su primera impresión fue que la miko intentaban matarlos o algo así, pero cuando estaba empezando a pensar que la chica era una traidora vio con determinación el sello que había pegado.

- Estos son sellos de protección… esas cosas se están acercando sin que se den cuenta… - murmuro y todo se quedó en silencio. – podemos quedarnos aquí y esperar a que ellos vengan y nos maten a todos de una vez, o podemos usar esto y crear una barrera para que no entren. – todos la miraron incrédulos y el rostro de la chica se suavizo.

- Se nos ordenó quedarnos aquí… - dijo Misuki con la mirada clavada en la chica, desde que llego ella no seguía las ordenes, no seguía el protocolo; solo era otra adolecente rebelde dispuesta a sacrificar su vida o los de otros por un falso ideal.

- Pero si no hacemos anda…

- ¡¿Qué demonios trata de probar?! – pregunto Misuki levantándose a pocos menos de un metro de la chica. – Tu solo eres una humana, más aun una niña todavía ¿Qué te vuelve tan especial como para romper todas las reglas? ¿Crees acaso que ser la protegida de Lord Sesshomaru te protege de las consecuencias?

Como si un interruptor se encendiese en su cabeza ella se dio cuenta por fin de lo que en realidad pensaba Misuki de ella y se sintió por unos momentos egoísta y vanidosa ¿Qué tenía ella de especial como para romper todas las reglas sin esperar ser castigada? Ella sabía la respuesta, pero no tenía anda que ver con que fuese humana o la protegida del señor; Misuki y el resto eran el caso inverso de lo que vivió en su antigua aldea, para los humanos ella no era nada porque simplemente no tenía nada; mientras que allí ella lo tenía todo, pero era nada a la vez, y no importaba que tan amable fuese o que tanto lo intentase, ella no recibiría su reconocimiento. Por un momento quiso callarse y volverse a sentar, pero como dijo Misuki, ella rompería toda regla.

- Esto no se trata de mi o de ustedes, se trata de defender el palacio. – dijo con mirada dura y seria callando a la Inu. – lo que ustedes piensen o no de mi es su problema; pero yo soy una miko y mi deber es defender a otros, así como el deber de ustedes es cuidar el palacio…- Tomo su arco y les dirigió una última mirada a todos.- Yo no quiero quedarme aquí de brazos cruzados mientras todos, incluso Sesshomaru-sama están peleando… si quieren hacer algo o no ya es su problema…

- No puedes irte. – dijo Misuki rompiendo el silencio, pero entonces Rin le sonrió abiertamente.

- Pues allí está la puerta y como usted bien dijo… yo no sigo sus reglas… - y como si le diese una bofetada, esta se dio la vuelta y se fue.

Rin no esperaba que nadie la ayudase, pero por lo menos Tsukina la siguió sin replique; la kitsune sabía que era suicidio seguir a Rin, pero prefería pasar sus últimos momento con lo más cercano que tenía a una amiga en siglos que morir junto a aquellos perros estirados.

Rin preparo sus pergaminos y le indico a al Kitsune donde pegarlos, inmediatamente sabían que no terminarían a tiempo…

- Yo iré con usted Lady Rin. – dijo Ichigo yendo detrás de la miko y sin darse cuenta poco a poco algunos fueron saliendo de aquella habitación a reunirse con la miko, algunos parecían incomodos y otros todavía guardaban sus rostros de escepticismo, pero aun así estaban allí, al lado de ella.

Rin sonrióemocionada, ero rápidamente recobro la compostura.

- Muy bien… todos tomen un pergamino y péguenlos en las murallas, la barrera solo funcionara si ponen colocan todos los sellos…. – rápidamente Rin empezó a dar todas las indicación y poco a poco le dio un sello a cada sirviente, hasta que se topó con Misuki, la cual tomo un sello sin decir nada y sin quiera mirarla. – _si pudiésemos usar su orgullo como barrera seriamos invencibles. – _pensó al chica aguantándose unas risas. - ¡Muy bien! ¡Dispérsense!

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

Las sombras empezaron a agruparse haciéndose más grandes y cada vez meas difíciles de vencer; la única forma de matarlas era cortándolas atacándolas directamente peor sin tocarlas, pero de pronto estas empezaron a atacar a distancia mientras de sus cuerpos emergían espinas las cuales lanzaban como si fuesen lanzas; estas apenas tocaba a alguien infringían un gran dolor y causaban una preocupante herida. De pronto la balanza de la batalla estaba a la par.

Tsuyoshi y Sesshomaru parecían ser los únicos que no tomaban en cuenta la nueva estrategia de esas sombras por lo que usando su agilidad lograban fácilmente cortarlas; para ellos aquello era un juego de niños. Muchos tenían que reconocer que no por nada Sesshomaru era su líder e Tsuyoshi su mano derecha.

- Me extraña que no uses tu espada. – decía causalmente mientras giraba su lanza entre sus dedos y ágilmente la clavaba a una sombra a sus espaldas.

El lord no hizo comentario alguno, la única razón por la que no había usado su espada era simplemente el hecho de que colmillo sagrado palpitaba como si quisiese ser desenvainado, ese constante palpitar lo había hecho desistir de usar colmillo explosivo en primera instancia; pero de pronto el palpitar cambio y Seshsomaru abrió los ojos de golpe. Desenvaino colmillo sagrado y se quedó quieto mirando fijamente como sus soldados seguían su primera orden de agruparlos a todos. Un solo golpe, una sola oportunidad de acabar con aquel juego.

- _Veamos por qué quieres que te use contra esas cosas._

Colmillo sagrado era incapaz de destruir por lo que sus soldados o cualquiera cerca de allí no sufriría daño alguno, pero ¿y esas cosas? Entonces una luz blanca y tenue empezó a emanar de colmillo sagrado, algo común en ella, pero extraño en esas circunstancias.

Dejo de pensar en aquello y decidió usarla sin tener nada que perder. Sus ojos de pronto se volvieron rojos mirando fijamente a una de las sombras; era mucho más altas que las dejas y lanzaba sin piedad esas lanzas hacia sus hombres. Entonces a una velocidad increíble salto hacia aquella gran sombra y con un solo movimiento de su espada la corto. En algo que él nunca se esperó, al primer rose con su espada aquella misma luz de hace unos momentos volvió a surgir y la criatura se retorció antes de evaporarse en el aire. Pero como si fuese poco, todas las criaturas a su alrededor también se vieron dañadas por aquella luz.

Él se quedó paralizado ¿Cómo pudo colmillo sagrado destruir aquellas cosas con tal facilidad? Al menos que….

Sesshomaru volvió a blandir su espada, esta vez a la distancia y causo el mismo efecto en las demás sombras. Sin sangre, gritos o cuerpos caídos, las sombras solo desaparecían mientras se confirmaban sus sospechas; como lo había imagina, aquellos seres o la energía que losa creaba, provenían directamente del infierno…. Por lo que un solo corte con su espada bastaría para acabarlos a todos.

Pese a que ya era una batalla pérdida, las sombras seguían atacando sin piedad y aquello lo intrigo; si no tenían ninguna posibilidad de pelear y lo sabía ¿Por qué seguían peleando? Quiso golpearse a el mismo por no haberse dado cuenta antes… ellos no eran el objetivo, solo un obstáculo.

- Manden a alguien a palacio… - ordeno y antes de que se diese cuenta casi todas esas sombras habían desaparecido.

Todo se quedó en silencio, pero un silencio de alivio; sin celebraciones o felicitaciones todos se retiraron bajo las órdenes del Daiyokai, pero este se quedó un rato más pensativo.

- Debería alegrarte… - no hubo respuesta y su amigo suspiro cruzando los brazos. – yo también me siento decepcionado, incluso insultado de que nos hicieran pelear contra esas cosas.

De pronto el mensajero volvió a toda velocidad.

- Mi señor… - dijo uno de los soldados arrodillándose frente a el; este no hizo el mas mínimo ruido. – emboscaron el palacio….

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

- Rin, resiste…. – murmuro Tsukina ante el peligro inminente.

Como había predicho ella por segunda vez aquel día, las sombras los emboscaron en el palacio; pero estas eran más que las que habían estado en el campo de batalla, lo que significaba que ese ataque solo era una distracción para mantener alejado a los ejércitos y desviarlos de su verdadero objetivo que era el palacio….

Rin respiraba con dificultad debido al gran esfuerzo que hacia; después de que todos pegasen los pergaminos alrededor del territorio, Rin fue llevada a su habitación donde hizo un circulo y se arrodillo para después concentrar toda su energía y activar el escucho. Nunca había hecho una barrera tan grande e incluso su maestra le advirtió que usar de golpe toda esa energía, pero no tenía tiempo para pensar en su bienestar.

Todos miraban asombrados desde adentro de aquella barrera; era de un color tenue color dorados, pero que brillaba como si fuese de cristal. La barrera no parecía fuerte ni resistente, pero cuando empezaron a llegar las sombras estas a penas la tocaban sufrían un gran daño, no lo suficiente como para destruirlas, pero si para impedirles el paso.

Todos pensaron que estarían a salvo hasta que llegasen refuerzos, pero después de media hora, la barrera se fue debilitando y cada minuto que pasaba llegaban más y más sombras golpeando sin piedad y atacando sus defensas. Cada vez más a Rin le costaba mantener aquella posición de manos y más aún mantenerse firme sin desplomarse.

- Inchigo… dile a todos que busquen refugio… - murmuro con dificultad mientras las gotas de sudor corrían por su rostro miro a la Kitsune. – tu también ve… no se cuanto pueda aguantar más.

Tsukina dudo, pero sabía que no estaba haciendo nada allí y no podía ayudar a la chica en nada; así que asintió y se los llevo a todos a un lugar seguro. Rin estaba abusando y lo sabía, si seguía forzando su poder entonces ella acabaría sin fuerzas y se marchitaría, pero no iba a rendirse. De pronto las puertas se abrieron y Rin estaba a punto de gritarle que guardase refugio cuando vio a Misuki frente a ella.

La Inu se sentó frente a ella y tomo sus manos entre las suyas. Rin no entendía aquel gesto. Pero sintió en seguida una nueva fuerza entrando en ella.

- No se rinda Lady Rin… - murmuro la Inugami mientras la miraba seriamente, como si le estuviese dando una orden. – Usted nos metió en esto, así que más le vale no caer…

La chica la miro por unos segundos y asintió. Cerró los ojos y por primera vez en mucho tiempo no se sentía sola. Si moría de agotamiento no lo haría sola, un sentimiento de tranquilidad la invadió; no entendía el cambio de actitud de Misuki tan de repente, pero sabía que no se iría, quizás ya había visto sus verdaderas intenciones. Las dos eran tercas después de todo.

Pese con todo el apoyo con el que contaba la chica afuera las cosas no estaban mejor; poco a poco la barrera se fue disolviendo y entonces las sombras empezaron a atacar con más fuerza hasta que finalmente algunos empezaron a traspasarla aunque mal sombra que entraba era como una aguja en su cuerpo. Hizo lo que pudo, pero no podía aguantar más, el dolor y el esfuerzo eran mucho para ella.

- Lady Rin. – exclamo preocupada la inugami mientras la tomaba por los hombros para que no desfalleciese.

Pero ella ya no parecía escuchar nada, poco a poco sus ojos se volvieron opacos, pero aun así su conciencia estaba lo suficientemente lucida como para saber que no podría más; su cuerpo se volvió cada vez más pesado mientras el hormigueo que sentía en la espalda se volvían terribles punzadas.

Afuera los demonios empezaron a luchar contra las sombras que estaban entrando y aunque ella no tenía un odio tan agudo, podía escuchar la lucha que se creaba a fuera. En algún momento sintió como Misuki se iba y le decía a Rin que no dejaría que nadie entrase, ella intento decirle que no, pero ya no podía, su cuerpo ya estaba trabajando de manera automática, sus manos firmes manteniendo el sello y sus ojos perdido en algún punto. Un recuerdo curso su mente.

- _Si abusas de tu poder, entonces este abusara de ti; tus prioridades dejaran de ser importantes y solo te interesara tu objetivo. – decía su señora en una de sus lecciones. – Tu mente cederá antes que tu cuerpo y entonces no podrás diferenciar amigo de enemigo._

Ella sabía que la barrera podría volverse en su contra y lastimaría incluso a los demonios que estaban de su lado, por ello, antes de cometer su ultimo error separo las manos y se dejó caer en el suelo…

- Rin… descansa… - escucho a lo lejos, pero ya era tarde; la barrera se había roto y aquellas sombras empezaron a entrar; lo último que escucho antes de que perdiese completamente la conciencia fue su nombre y un grato sentimiento de confort.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Sesshomaru y el resto corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron hasta llegar al palacio, sorprendentemente con la barrera todavía en pie. A él le tomo unos segundos darse cuenta que la barrera era creada por su protegida; podría sentirse aliviado e incluso orgulloso, pero la barrera estaba increíblemente débil y eso se reflejaría en quien la estaba creando.

Había un grupo descomunal de sombras intentando entrar, incluso había más que en el campo de batalla. Usando la misma técnica que con las sombras de la pelea, blandió su espada y este corto de inmediato a una gran porción de estas.

- Encárguense ustedes de los que quedan. – ordeno e Tsuyoshi lo miro un tanto incomodo ante lo que veían sus ojos.

- Sesshomaru… este escudo…

- No deberías subestimar a mi protegida… - dijo y entonces volvió a blandir su espada.

Cuando despejo el camino corrió hacia el palacio, la barrera podría estar todavía puesta, pero el sin ninguna dificultad la traspaso. Dentro del palacio había varios sirvientes luchando contra las sombras que entraba mientras otros trataban a los heridos o simplemente refugiaban a los más débiles.

- Sesshomaru-sama… gracias a dios que ya volvió… - decía Misuki acercándose rápidamente a el aliviada de que estuviese bien.

- ¿Dónde está? – pregunto.

- Ella nos advirtió que vendrían e insistió en crear una barrera, intentamos detenerla, pero esa niña terca… - murmuro con cólera, pero al mismo tiempo avergonzada.

Él no tenía tiempo para escuchar aquello, así que se guio por su olfato y finalmente la encontró en una de las habitaciones; estaba desplomada en el suelo y su respiración era lenta pero agitada a la vez. Rápidamente se acercó a ella tomándola en brazos y un tanto vacilante aparo los cabellos de su flequillo de su rostro. Ella abrió los ojos, pero no podía ver nada, movió los labios como sí. Ya el escucho se había disuelto por completo y todas las sombras estaban destruida, así que se imaginó que ella tendría por fin un descanso de aquella noche.

- Rin… descansa… - le dijo y ella volvió a cerrar los ojos y se dejó caer en un profundo sueño.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

La batalla ya había terminado de manera exitosa, pese a que no habían ganado, pero él sabía desde un principio que no podía usar las mismas tácticas de conquista como lo había hecho en otras tierras. De pronto empezó a reír con todas las ganas del mundo. Quizás no gano, pero consigo todo lo que deseaba.

- Así que este es tu poder Sesshomaru, el poder de dale la cara alinframundo… - murmuro mientras veía a la gran bestia retorcerse de dolor y finalmente desplomarse agotado. Las sombras eran extensiones de él y con cada una que destruían, un gran dolor lo invadía. – veo que ya no puedes mantener esa forma mas tiempo….

De pronto la bestia empezó a encogersemientras tomaba su forma más débil… una forma más humana; todavía gruñía y gemía, pero eran sonidos mas leves en comparación con su distorsionada voz. En un acto cruel por su parte se acercó a la bestia agotada y acaricio su cabellera brillante como si le preocupase el inaguantable dolor que sentía. El ya había llegado a su límite, y élsabía que había sido muy confiado en pensar que el último paquete de energía que le quedaba sería suficiente para destruir las tierras del Oeste, pero todo había salido bien.

- No te preocupes viejo amigo, no importa si no lo mataste… esto no cambiara nada… solo atrasa un poco nuestros planes. – entonces se giró hacia sus lacayos.- lleven a esta cosa a una celda y procuren que no muera. – Y como si fuese un perro callejero lo tomo del cuello donde yacía un collar y lo lanzo lejos ignorando sus gemidos. – cuando recuperes tus poderes esperemos que termines el trabajo.

Sus sirvientes se lo llevaron a las celdas todavía encadenado. Los cristales a su alrededor perdieron aquel brillo espectral y finalmente volvieron a su color puro y cristalino. Un anciano de piel oscura y barba blanca hasta el pecho se acercó a su amo, era mucho más pequeño que él y solo los cuernos que sobresalían de su cabeza podría hacerlo ver de una estura promedio.

- Este último ataque fue decisivo… ya no podremos contar con la ayuda de esa cosa por un tiempo, así que debemos empezar a plantear otras posibilidades.

El anciano abrió sus arrugados ojos y se apoyó más firmemente de su bastón.

- ¿Había algo importante que tuviese ese palacio como para que malgastara lo que le quedaba de energía? – pregunto el consejero y el solo rio.

- No había nada en especial, digamos que solo quería atacar su pequeño orgullo…. – dijo con una sonrisa. – digamos que solo fue un ensaño, es necesario perder algunas batallas para ganar la guerra….- pero de pronto su mente se desvió en un recuerdo.- Ahora que lo mencionas… creo que encontré algo interesante en aquel palacio….

Y sin nada más que decir se fundió entre las sombras y desapareció. Sus planes no habían cambiado, solo se empezaron a adaptar a las nuevas circunstancias.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

El sol se coló por su ventana y finalmente encontró su rostro. Poco a poco empezó a abrir los ojos; su cuerpo se sentía adolorido, pesado y sin fuerzas de mover si quiera un dedo. Aun así, uso toda su fuerza de voluntad para sentarse mientras los recueros nublados de la noche anterior llegaban a ella. Una batalla, sombras, los sirvientes, su barrera rota…

Abrió los ojos de golpe, como si le hubiese tirado un balde de agua fría. Miro a todas direcciones y se descubrió en su habitación ¿había sido todo un a pesadilla?

- Ya despertaste…

Rin giro la cara buscando al dueño de aquella vez y se encontró a su señor sentado en una esquina mirándola fijamente. Su rostro estaba tan… inexpresivo como siempre; pero su expresión cambio al ver el rostro de su protegida y las preguntas que se reflejaban en este.

- Todos están a salvo, la barrera se rompió justo cuando llegamos… nadie resulto herido

Rin asintió y bajo la cabeza. Sesshomaru no logro interpretar su reacción, el esperaba que ella empezase a suspirar de alivio o hacer algún comentario fuera de lugar, pero solo se quedo callada mirando sus sabanas mientras apretaba sus manos sobre estas. Habían ganado y si no fuese por el riesgo que ella había tomado entonces probablemente hubiesen perdido a muchos sirvientes y destruido el palacio. Finalmente, después de unos minutos en los cual nadie dijo nada ella hablo.

- Yo no… no… pude contra todos… - dijo hipando en cada palabra intentando controlar las lágrimas. – lo siento… mi señor… - su mirada estaba clavada en el suelo, ya era suficiente con que la viese así de patética.

El Daiyokai no hizo nada, inclino levemente la cabeza ¿acaso se estaba menospreciando o no sabía lo que había hecho? Se enfado solo por el hecho de que ella pensase que estaba enojado con ella. Muchos le temían a el y a los castigos por sus errores, pero Rin no debería de temerle. Después de unos segundos eternos hablo.

- Los sirvientes me informaron que mantuviste una barrera para protegerlos, pudiste haber usado tu energía para pelear, pero la usaste para mantenerlos a salvo… - dijo sin pausas, ni rodeos, no era una justificación a su debilidad, pero tampoco era un regaño o reclamo, como si mas bien intentase ¿reconfortarla? – Tomaste las decisiones correctas… - murmuro, nunca admitiría, abiertamente o en voz alta que estaba orgullosos de lo que había hecho su protegida, no lo haría.

Rin se quedo paralizada ¿le estaba felicitando? Un gran sentimiento la lleno por dentro, si no fuese porque estaba en presencia de él y que su cuerpo estuviese tan agotado saltaría de felicidad. La emoción era tal que no podía siquiera sonreír, simplemente se le quedo mirando con los ojos bien abiertos y los labios ligeramente abiertos. Un tanto incomodo el Daiyokai se levanto y miro a su protegida.

- Descansa… - le dijo mas como una orden y la chica rápidamente se cubrió con sus sabanas intentando cubrir su sonrojo, pero cuando su señor se fue, una gran sonrisa se asomo por su rostro.

Cuando salió de su habitación respiro hondo, como si ese respiro tuviese mil suspiros contenidos. Empezó a caminar examinando cada rincón, no había grandes daños, algunas puertas destruidas y arboles caídos, pero nada que no costasen arreglar. Para su sorpresa algunos sirvientes con los que se encontraba preguntaban por la chica y si estaba mejor de salud, a lo que solo respondía "No la molesten". Al parecer ella había hecho de nuevo de las suyas, nunca entenderá como ella podía cambiar así de rápido las opiniones de los demás, en su mundo los humanos era clasificados como débiles y poco confiables, pero Rin, nunca seguía esa norma.

En algún punto se volvió a encontrar con Tsuyoshi con los brazos cruzados, su expresión era pensativa y su rostro estaba serio. A diferencia de él, Tsuyoshi era más abierto a sus emociones, pero desde que había llegado Rin se había vuelvo un poco a la defensiva. El no juzgaba a los humanos por sus debilidades, pero si por la poca lealtad que mostraban; pero las razones de sus motivos eran otra historia…

Ambos se miraron para ver quien daría el primer paso. Pero finalmente el pelo ceniza hablo.

- Me equivoque… - murmuro Tsuyoshi a regañadientes.

- Disculpa, pero no se de que hablas… - dijo el otro con una ligera sonrisa. Su amigo gruño.

- Me equivoque sobre ella… - siguió hablando como un niño a quien forzaban a admitir su error.- después de lo que hizo por el palacio… ¡me equivoque y ya! ¿contento?

- Mucho… - murmuro inexpresivo y entonces se fue.

- Cuando despierte dile que puede entran cuando quiera… - dijo en voz baja, pero Sesshomaru lo escucho muy bien.

Tsuyoshi suspiro, odio ser un demonio en aquel momento, porque sabía que Sesshomaru se lo restregaría en la cara de por vida.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

- ¡Quiero salir de aquí! – gritaba la chica mientras se agitaba en la cama; solo habían pasado dos días y ella ya estaba más que recuerda y aun así….

- Ya tranquila… descansa… pobrecita, debes estar agotada… - decía Tsukina mientras la mantenía en sus brazos y acariciaba su cabeza como si fuese una niña pequeña.

- ¿Se siente incómoda Lady Rin? ¿necesita una manta o comer algo? – pregunta Ichigo con total devoción.

- Dejen a Lady Rin en paz… - dijo Misuki un tanto molesta.

- Gracias Misuki-sa….

Deseaba tanto salir, pero había un batallón de sirvientes dispuestos a detenerla o atenderla, cosa más bien molesta; ahora entendía el por que decían que los perros eran la compañía mas fiel. De pronto Misuki la empujo en la cama y prendió unos cuantos inciensos; coloco otra manta sobre ella y entonces empezó a masajear su cabello.

- Ella necesita un ambiente relajado y tranquilo. – dijo y las otras dos asintieron mientras tarareaban una canción de cuna.

- _Debo escapar… - _pensaba mientras todas la seguían consintiendo.

Y entonces Rin extraño la indiferencia de los demonios perro…

**Bueno…. Ya deje una nota arriba… **

**PD: No se hagan ilusiones tan rápido, simplemente mi Sesshoamru es un poco más suelto con Rin; si vieron los últimos caps del anime y el manga verán que el valora mucho a Rin; pero es mas un instinto de protección. **

**¡Dejen review o el conejo de peluche que tengo al lado muere!( es un oso de peluche)**


End file.
